Islands and Gardens
by Legacy of the Avatar
Summary: During a storm, the gang is stuck on an island not far from the Pole that holds a big secret. Zuko is also stuck on the isle, his raft broken. Katara finds him & takes him to the camp. Big mistake, or so she thought.
1. Day One: Finding the Island and Zuko

Okay, this one is in Katara's POV, and Aang and Sokka will be here most, if not all, the time. And if you can't tell by my other fics, this is a Zutara. I might slip in some Sokka/Yue.

T for later chapters. Zuko's in it; there is gonna be some violence.

_

* * *

_

_Day Three after the Winter Solstice, third day of Winter_

There comes a time in every journey when you realize there is no turning back.

For Sokka and me, that time was when we went fishing, all those weeks ago, and I blew my top. Would you believe it was supposed to be my mother's birthday? It's hard to believe that I was weeping just hours before finding Aang. (Sokka was crying as well, but he'd never admit it.) Gran-Gran was right; your life can change in an instant.

Speaking of Sokka, my big brother has been moody since Yue sacrificed herself. I know he was in love with her (a blind man could tell), so I haven't picked on him for being sad and on the verge of tears half the time. I guess what made it worse is Sokka's birthday was the day after the solstice. He confided to Aang and me that he had been prepared to propose to Yue after hearing her late fiancé, whatisname, had been killed trying to attack Zhao.

Aang looked up at the full moon when Sokka told us. (It was nighttime.) "I think she knows," he said in that mysterious Avatar-like way he has. Sokka gave me a skeptical look, to which I just shrugged. He sighed and lay down in his sleeping bag. Both boys fell asleep soon after, Sokka in his bag, Aang on Appa. I bended some water to douse the fire and fell asleep myself.

The next morning (today), we loaded up Appa and set off from the small island we had landed on. "Better wrap up," I commented. "I feel a storm coming on, and soon." Aang took the cloak willingly, and Sokka muttered he already had his parka on. I pulled a cloak over my parka and sat down to do absolutely nothing.

The storm hit us head on. "Hang on!" I heard Aang call over the raging wind and heavy water.

"No need to tell me that!" Sokka called back. I noticed he had firmly grasped Appa's saddle. A hug gust of wind nearly blew me off; I followed my brother's suit. Aang was trying to bend the air around us and make a protective barrier from the storm. I lifted one arm and made an umbrella over Appa. It worked for about three minutes before my arm got tired and we got soaked some more. Suddenly, I saw lightning hit Appa's leg.

"Aang! Appa's hit!" I called.

"What?"

I didn't get time to repeat myself because Appa began to sharply descend. "Appa! Yip yip! Yip yip!" Aang called to no avail. The flying bison fell even farther.

A white ball of fur jumped on my head. "Momo, get off!" I muttered, prying the little lemur away from my face. Momo squeaked and held on tighter. "Momo! If you don't let go, Spirits help me, I will make you into a frozen lemur-sicle." My threat didn't work; it just served to make Momo even more panicked, if that was possible.

I felt branches, sharp ones, brush past me. _Aang must have found an island to land Appa, _I thought. With lurch, we landed. Momo left my face and I looked to Aang. "Is Appa okay?"

Aang inspected the wound on Appa's leg. I noted he had lost the cloak. "That lightning was bad; it'll be a few days before he can fly, right boy?" Aang rubbed Appa's huge head; the bison moaned in pain. "Can you heal him, Katara?" I hopped down.

"I'd need tons of water, Aang," I said. "Unless we can find a really deep lake and dunk him in it, and I had about ten other Water Healers with me, I can't heal him. I can take away some of the pain, though." I bended some of the rainwater and pressed the healing waters to Appa's leg. He winced (at least, I think he did), but then licked me. "Okay, okay," I laughed. "Enough. Sokka, get up." My big brother didn't move. Sighing, I went over to where he had fallen when Appa landed. He was flat on his back, faking unconsciousness.

Shrugging, I bended more rainwater, froze it, and then shot tiny ice crystals at my brother. He jerked up.

"Okay, I'm up. What d'you want?" he asked.

"Can you and Aang find a cave or someplace with more shelter?" I asked, looking up at the sky. Water drops the size berries hit me. "We'll catch cold if we stay out here to long, and I don't see any Frozen Wood Frogs." Sokka cringed at the memory of that cure and got up. "I'll look around and try to find some decently dry wood for a fire," I called after Aang and Sokka's retreating backs. They nodded in acknowledgement, and I set out to find fuel.

Pulling my hoods up, I prayed to La that I wouldn't get too badly soaked and left the grove we had landed in. Walking along the shoreline, I found driftwood (soaked), Aang's cloak (soaked), and a Fire Nation pennant (also soaked). I took the driftwood and the cloak, leaving the pennant. "Just what we need; Fire Nation soldiers here," I muttered, returning to the spot where Appa was with the wood. Depositing it, I bended the water out of my hair and went back, taking a different path along the shore.

A suddenly crash against the rocks made me jump. My mind roared _Someone's been hurt!_ I dropped the wood and followed the sound. I saw the wood pieces before I saw the victims. I took the wood and kept running.

Reaching the rocks, I saw half a raft floating out in the ocean, bobbing up and down like a cork in the waves. I thought I saw someone on it, but when I looked harder, the raft was under the waves. Turning back to the shore, I spotted another figure, lying in a prone position in the sand. I ran over and turned the figure over. I gasped.

It was Prince Zuko.

* * *

Sokka returned with me when I told him what, and who, I'd found. "I say we toss 'im into the sea," Sokka said. 

"No." My brother and I turned to see Aang. "He could have hurt me a lot worse than he did when he had me back at the Pole."

"Aang, you've already saved him once. If anyone owes anyone anything, it's him," I said, kicking the unconscious prince with my toe. "I was ready to let him freeze back at the Pole, but you stepped in."

Aang put on his Avatar face. He opened his mouth, but I stopped him. "I know, I know. You can't kill anyone in cold blood. Sokka, since you're the strongest, you'll have to carry him back." Sokka gave me his stubborn look. "Now, or I'll freeze you." My brother sighed and lifted the prince up.

"In La's name, he's heavy," he complained.

"Deal." We walked in silence to the cave we had found.


	2. Day Two: The Discovery

Zuko landed with a loud thump on the cave floor. "D'you want to?" Sokka asked, holding up the "quality rope" he had gotten at the Pole when he freed Aang.

"No one is going to tie him up," Aang said decisively. "I have feeling he won't attack anyone." Sokka and I started yelling at Aang.

"Are you nuts?"

"He'll kill us if we don't tie him up!"

"There is no way I'm gonna get to sleep if he isn't tied up!" (That was me.)

This went on for a few more minutes, Sokka and I getting progressively louder, Aang becoming more resolute. It wasn't until Momo threw a peach pit at Sokka did I realize how loud we were. "Fine," I muttered. "We won't tie his sorry hide up. But, if he moves, Momo, throw a peach pit at him and wake us up." Momo looked at Zuko, hissed, and nodded. "How come you understood that but not 'water'?" I asked, getting in my sleeping bag. Momo looked at me, then went back to watching Zuko like a hawk.

I slept through the night, regardless of my worries. I felt Sokka next to me toss and turn all night, and heard him get up a few times before I slipped into sweet sleep.

_Day Two on the Island, Day Four of Winter_

When I woke up, Aang had a fire and breakfast going. "Hmm, you can cook," I muttered groggily. Aang smiled.

"Hey, I learned more than Airbending at the temple. There were no girls, so we had to do our own cooking. Some of the older monks could burn a salad." Aang laughed, then got quiet. Talking about the Southern Air Temple always made him a bit sad. I got up and sat next to him.

"It's okay, Aang," I whispered. Aang nodded, then perked up.

"Get Sokka; breakfast's ready."

"Where is he?" My brother was nowhere to be found. Aang pointed outside. I left, pausing to shoot the still-unconscious prince a hate filled glance.

My brother was throwing his boomerang and catching it deftly. I waited a few minutes before speaking. "Sokka, breakfast's ready." Usually, Sokka got mad if he missed his boomerang because someone distracted him, but I mentioned breakfast, so he forgave me instantly.

"Good, I'm starving," he said, following me into the cave. I smiled.

"You're always starving," I pointed out. Sokka nodded and sat down besides the fire. He took the fish Aang offered him. "What are we going to do about him?" I asked, pointing to Zuko as I ate.

"Wait until he wakes up, I guess," Aang shrugged. There wasn't any talking as we ate.

We didn't have to wait long before the prince woke up, and rather volubly, I might add. "Where am I?" was the first thing he said after looking around. Upon seeing Aang, he made to get up, but he fell back down. He glanced furiously around to see why he couldn't move. I laughed when I noticed.

Sokka had tied a rock to Zuko's ankle and that to the cave wall.

"So _that's_ what you were doing last night," I muttered. Making sure Aang couldn't hear, I whispered, "Nice job, bro." Sokka nodded. He got up and went over to Zuko.

"Katara found your sorry hide last night, on the shore with half a raft on the rocks. If not for her, you'd be dead. Which would be one less dirty Fire Nation scum ball following us," he added under his breath.

"What about my uncle?" I frowned. Was that _concern_ in Zuko's voice. I stepped forward.

"If he was on that raft, he might have been washed under," I said. "I noticed the other half of the raft I found near you with someone on it, but it went under as soon as I tried to look closer," I explained. "He might be alright, if not soaked, out at sea." I sighed. "And you're stuck here with us until Appa's leg heals from that lightning flash. Great."

Sokka groaned as sat down. "This week couldn't get any worse, could it?" Aang paused.

"Well, you could be sick," he offered. Sokka and Aang then got into a conversation about all the bad things that had happened them. I turned to Zuko.

"Are you hungry?" The prince glared at me, but then his stomach growled. Looking away, he nodded. I went over to the fire and looked for the fish I knew was left over. Behind me, I heard munching. "Okay," I said, turning to the guys, "who ate the fish?" Both Sokka and Aang shook their heads. Aang pointed to Momo. The little lemur was eating the extra fish. "Momo!" He looked up at me, cocked his head, squeaked, and returned to his fish. "He's _your _lemur," I muttered to Aang. The young Avatar smiled his big smile.

"Yup!" I rolled my eyes and went to my pack, hoping there was food in there. (I've seen Zuko angry. I didn't want to see him hungry _and _angry.) Lucky me, there was some of the jerky we had gotten at the Northern Air Temple. I tossed it to Zuko, who surprisingly didn't pull an "I'm-superior-than-you-and-therefore-should-not-be-forced-to-eat-this-junk" face. He nodded his thanks and ate the jerked beef. (At least, I _hoped_ it was beef.) I hoped down off of Appa and went to look at his leg.

"It's going to get an infection if I don't wrap this," I told Aang. "Do we have any large pieces of cloth?" Aang bended himself onto Appa and began to look.

"Cloaks, sleeping bags, packs, and that tarp Arnook gave us. Why did I think of using that last night?" he muttered, half to himself.

"Hand me the tarp and a knife," I called. "Sokka, could you fill that pot with water and get it hot? I need to make sure this tarp is clean before I put it on the wound." My brother nodded as I turned back to Aang and caught the tarp.

"Watch out!" He jumped down from Appa and winced.

"Where's it hurt?" I asked instantly, taking out my flask.

"My neck. I think I jerked it too much last night, trying to get Appa under control." I bended some water into my hand and pressed it against Aang's neck, letting the blue healing waters do their work.

"There. Better?" Aang moved his neck around and nodded.

"Thanks Katara!" He ran off after Momo, who had left the cave to chase a leaf. (Some species are easily entertained.) That left me alone with the Fire Prince, which was the last thing I wanted. I looked at him and noticed a lot of painful cuts and bruises, some of them clearly from the wreck.

"Sit still," I said, opening my flask again.

"Why? What are you doing?" Zuko asked, looking at my flask skeptically.

"You have bruises and cuts all over your face; I need to heal them."

"No." I sighed. _Are all men this aggravating or just the ones I know? _

"Look, I know you're a jerk with superiority issues, but even your father would admit some those cuts are nasty," I said. I took out the small mirror Yue's mother had given me when we left the North Pole. "Here, look." Zuko took one look at his face and winced. "My point. Now, sit still, or I'll tell my brother you attempted to escape."

"The rope's not frayed," Zuko pointed out. I looked at him.

"I'll make it frayed. Now, sit!"

"How can I do anything else? Your brother tied me up." I threw the water I had in my hand at the stubborn prince. Forget him.

Sokka soon returned with the water. I had the fire going and the water was hot in no time. Appa saw me coming with the steaming tarp and the ten-ton bison attempted to scoot away. "Oh no you don't," Aang said, grabbing Appa's halter. "If you want to fly again, you have Katara heal that leg." Appa looked at Aang, then me, then the tarp, and shook his head.

"Appa! You know as well as I do that Aang has master Earthbending!" I said. "He can't do that here! Now, are you going to let me do this willingly or am I going to have to do it forcefully?" Appa moaned. Aang swatted Appa. (A humorous sight if I ever saw one.)

"Appa! I'd repeat what he said, but it's rude," Aang apologized. I shrugged.

"It's fine. Hold him still." Aang and Sokka held down Appa's halter and I tied the tarp to the wound. Appa moaned in pain. "Sorry, Appa, but I want to get off this island as soon as possible," I said, rubbing his head. Appa moaned and licked me, causing me to fall over. Laughing, I dusted my dress off. "I take it he forgives me."

Aang laughed. "Your hair is sticking up all over the place, Katara." I turned to Sokka, who was trying not crack up. I felt my hair. Sure enough, my braid was stuck at a funny angle.

"Thanks, Appa," I muttered, bending some of the hot water left over onto my hair and forcing it down to its proper spot. I shook my hair, spraying my brother and Aang with water.

"Hey!" All three boys yelled. I turned to Zuko.

"Oh, I got you? Good." I shrugged and turned to Aang. "I forget; whose turn is it to get lunch?"

"Yours," Sokka and Aang piped up. I looked outside. The rain had stopped.

"I'll be back in a few minutes. Sokka, try not to kill Zuko," I added, seeing him reach for his boomerang. Sokka nodded and I left.

The island was surprisingly well covered with fruit trees and vegetables. "Well, that's odd," I muttered, picking some of the vegetables. "I didn't think these grew wild." Upon seeing the carrots, in semi-neat rows, my suspicions were proved true.

This island was not always deserted. There had been people here, and they had disappeared.

* * *

Sorry for the delay, I got grounded.Season two has not happened, and never will, in IAG. Zuko still has his topknot. 


	3. Day Five: Talking with Zuko

Okay, I made a small mistake. Instead of soltice, chaps 1 &2 should read "Seige of the North". So all the next chapters will read "Seige of the North" or something like it._

* * *

_

_Day Five on the Island, One Week since the Siege of the North_

I was alone in the cave, waiting for Aang and Sokka to return. Ever since I told them what I suspected, they seemed reluctant to let me out, on the off chance I'd find something…unpleasant. So, while they did all the gathering, I sat in the cave, tending to Appa, alone.

Well, except for Zuko.

I had assumed that Zuko would yell and get mad, demanding I untie him, but he surprised me by being withdrawn and quiet. Of course, whenever he saw Sokka, he'd start hollering and demanding, but when I was the only other one in the cave, he was actually human. Shocking.

Appa tried to bite the tarp off for the tenth time that day. "Appa, no boy! I know it itches, but the infection would itch worse." Appa moaned and stopped. "I wish there was some way to make you stop biting at the tarp," I muttered.

"Coat it in a spice, like ginger." I turned to Zuko in surprise. "Most animals don't like the spicy taste of ginger. Coating the tarp in it will make that beast stop eating it."

"One, his name is Appa," I said. "Two, how do you know this?"

"The stable master in my father's court. He had one Komodo Rhino who would eat away at the leather saddles until Chun Li coated them with ginger." Zuko shifted. I assumed the rope was chafing his ankle.

"Thanks. Now, if we only had ginger or something else spicy. I wonder if there're peppers anywhere on this island," I mused.

"Why?" I turned to see Aang and Sokka returning.

"Appa keeps trying to eat his makeshift bandage," I explained. "Zuko told me that coating it in something spicy would help." Sokka turned to Zuko, clearly suspicious.

"He did, did he?" Zuko glared back. I saw where this was going and got between my brother and the prince.

"Yes, he did. What's more, I believe him. I had heard of people doing that before, but I forgot about it. So no killing!" Sokka put his boomerang back into the sheath. "Now, did you guys see anything spicy while you were out?"

"Peppers, a whole lot of them," Aang perked up. "Enough to cover Appa, not just his bandage. I can go outside and get some, if you want."

"Would you? Thanks. Sokka, you might want to go along." Sokka looked ready to protest, but I gave him a look.

"You look just like Mom used to when you do that, Katara, you know?" he muttered, walking out after Aang. The mention of Mom made me instinctively reach for my necklace. There were times I really missed my mother, especially now.

"What was that for?" Zuko's voice startled me back to earth.

"What was what for?"

"When your brother mentioned your mother, you reached for that necklace," Zuko said. "Why?"

"Does it matter?"

"You were the one that made a big deal about it when I found it," he shot back. I fumed. _Grrrrr… _

"If you must know, it was my mother's," I said, turning away from him and focusing on making dinner. (Zuko surprisingly didn't eat as much as I would have guessed, so it wasn't that much harder that making dinner for three.) "My grandmother gave to her, and then she gave it to me before she was killed." I cut the carrots Aang had found a bit too finely. Sighing, I threw those out and chopped up the remaining three. Why was I telling Zuko this? For the love of the Avatar, he was my enemy! He had no need to know this.

What the prince said next completely threw me. "I'm sorry," he muttered, barely loud enough for me to hear. I stopped cutting the carrots. Did I hear him right? I looked down at the carrots. They were too fine again.

"Forget those," I muttered. "Sokka can live without his carrots for one night." I threw the remains of the carrots to Momo, who slipped as he attempted to get them. I laughed, as did Zuko. His laugh shocked me, but I didn't let it show. Instead, I rolled my eyes at Momo and shook my head. "You are truly Aang's pet, Momo," I said, dumping the decent sized vegetables into the soup pot. "Only you could fall and slip on dry stone."

The lemur looked at me, cocked his head, then turned to his carrot pieces. Suddenly, I heard Aang come up behind me.

"Got the peppers you wanted, Katara." I turned to the young Avatar.

"Great! I'll cover Appa's tarp in the juice while you two keep an eye on the soup. And no sneaking bites!" I added, looking pointedly at my big brother. He ignored me.

I walked up to Appa. "Steady, boy. Now, this may sting a little, but it'll help later." I carefully coated the tarp with the pepper juice, making sure I didn't touch the wound on his leg. Appa nipped at it, tasted the pepper, and instantly withdrew. "Whaddya know, it worked," I muttered.

"You're telling me that that prince was _right_?" Sokka asked incredulously. "No way."

"What's wrong with me being right?" Zuko asked. Sokka turned to him.

"You're the enemy! Enemies aren't supposed to be right!" I laughed. My brother was such an idiot sometimes.

"Sokka, to him, _we're _the enemy. Grant you, the general population believes his whole nation is the enemy, but everyone has opinions." Sokka harrumphed and started to sulk.

"Yeah. Some people think conceited jerks are okay for a princess to marry," he muttered. I rolled my eyes, but felt sorry for my brother. He really missed Yue, and hated Han, the idiot who Yue was going to marry.

"Hey, Katara? Is the pot supposed to be boiling over?" Aang asked. I ran over.

The pot was starting to boil over, all right. There was soup everywhere. I swore. "Great. Help me move this away from the fire if you two want dinner!" The thought of no dinner got Sokka going faster than greased lightning. He lifted the pot up and moved it away. I quickly doused the fire, plunging us in darkness.

"Now what?" Sokka asked. I heard him set the pot down. Suddenly, there was fire coming from somewhere. I turned to look at Zuko.

"Hmm, that's useful," I muttered, watching the flame in his hand. Aang popped up beside me.

"I think dinner's done," he said cheerfully. I smiled and rolled my eyes.

"Apparently, Aang. Get the bowls will you? Sokka, back off!" My brother was attempting to sneak some soup. He dropped the wooden spoon and stepped away.

Despite some of the vegetables being burnt, dinner was good. No one complained, not even Zuko. (He never seemed to stop surprising me.) "Okay, whose turn is it?" Sokka asked, nodding to Zuko.

I sighed. "Sokka, do you really think he's gonna escape? The only way off this island is on Appa, and he's in a bandage. Besides," I added looking outside, "it's raining again."

Sure enough, rain was pouring down in torrents outside the cave. "If you're so sure," Sokka said, "you watch him, Katara. G'night." He got into his sleeping bag and was asleep in two seconds. Aang stuck his tongue out at the lump that was my brother.

"I'll do it, Katara." I shook my head.

"That's alright. Sokka's just moody; I'll do it to humor him. Though I'll probably fall asleep anyway." Aang laughed quietly and climbed up on Appa.

"G'night."

"Night, Aang." He was soon asleep, leaving me awake with Zuko.

It was a full moon, and it was raining, so I decided to practice my Waterbending for a little while. I got up and stood by the cave entrance. I had been practicing for about twenty minutes when a really big jolt of lightning, followed by an even larger roll of thunder, shocked me. I jumped away from the cave mouth faster than I knew I could. I heard Sokka move, and I saw Aang's dim form shift in the dark. A voice near me made me jump even more.

"Are you alright?" Zuko asked. It wasn't his voice that got me; it was the concern (though he tried to hide it) I heard in his voice.

"Yeah, just a bit startled. I didn't see that one coming." I dusted off my dress and turned to Zuko. Even in the dim light, I could tell that the rope my brother had tied around his ankle was too tight. I felt a twinge of pity for Zuko, and against my better judgment, I moved a bit closer.

"Stay still. I'm going to loosen this knot. Sokka gets a little carried away when it comes to people he doesn't like." I loosed the rope just enough to stop the chafing. Zuko rubbed his ankle.

"Thank you," he muttered. I shrugged and had to stifle a yawn.

"I don't think Sokka will mind if I 'accidentally' fall asleep," I said, going back over by the door. "See you in the morning. And don't try to escape. I'm a light sleeper." With that, I lay down and went into blissful unconsciousness.


	4. Day Six: Safely Sprained

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar or any related names. I own the fic, and that's it.

_

* * *

Day Six on the island, Eight Days since Siege of the North_

I woke up long before my brother, so Sokka never knew I went to sleep. Zuko was already awake, which I'd figured he would be. He mentioned something about rising with the sun back at the Pole; I guess he meant it literally. I paid him little attention and set about getting breakfast ready. There was some fish, frozen courtesy of me, left from the boys' fishing trips, so I thawed that and began frying it.

"Fish again?" I smiled at Aang's whining.

"You and Sokka seem to be fish magnets; when you get something else, I'll make something else." Aang bended himself over to me.

"At least you can make it various ways," he said. I looked at him.

"I grew up in a place where the primary source of meat is fish. Of course I can cook it in more ways than one!" I bopped Aang with my spoon. "You think I'd spend fourteen years in the South Pole and not learn that?"

"I spent a hundred years and I never learned anything like that," Aang quipped.

"You were in an iceberg, for crying out loud! I'm surprised you didn't get serious frostbite," I said. Aang laughed.

"I'm the Avatar; we don't get frostbite." I shooed him away from the fire.

"Go practice Waterbending. You need to master that soon." Aang nodded and air scootered out.

"He was in an iceberg?" Zuko asked incredulously. "For one hundred years?"

I nodded. "Gran-Gran mentioned something about suspended animation, whatever that is. It kept him in a twelve-year-old boy's body, even though he's really one hundred and twelve. Kinda scary."

"What's scary?" I turned to my brother.

"You in the morning, bro." Sokka's hair had pulled loose of his usual tail, and it was a mess. "I think Momo got in your hair last night. It looks like it." Sokka felt his hair and groaned.

"Knew I shoulda eaten him when we found him. I'll be right back." He grabbed his pack and went off. I heard Aang's boyish laugh as he noticed the way Sokka's hair was.

"Shut it," my brother muttered to Aang. I cracked up. "You too, Katara!" I silenced, then broke into a fit of giggles once I knew he was out of earshot.

The fish finished cooking in a matter of minutes. Sokka returned to the cave in time to shoot Zuko a hate-filled glance before he began to eat. "Good fish, Kat." I winced. I didn't like it when anyone called me that. My mother had given me that nickname when I was about two. I used to pretend I was a cat, so Mom started calling me Kat for short.

"Don't call me that. It's Katara, Sokka. Only Mom could call me that," I said, pointing my spoon at him in an accusing manner. "I'll call you by _your _nickname if you call me that one more time; see if I don't."

Sokka got an evil glint in his eye. "Kat." I threw a rock at him.

"I warned you," I said. "Dirty Sock." Aang fell over laughing.

"Was he that bad when he was a kid?" he laughed. I nodded.

"Dad called him Sock for the longest, but when came home covered with blubber and oil, I, being only a baby, blurted out 'Dirty Sock!' The name stuck."

"You were not a baby; you were five," Sokka muttered, taking a bite of his fish. "You knew what you were doing." I smirked.

"Yeah so?" Aang laughed.

"Now I know what I was missing, being a monk!" I turned to him.

"You mean, you didn't know about your birth family?"

"Oh, I knew about them, but they, um, died…" Aang trailed off. "Gyatso told me that it happened during a major tsunami. We can stop hurricanes and tornados, but when it comes to tsunamis, Airbenders are useless." I smiled.

"That's a Waterbender's forte, not an Airbender's." I looked outside. "Okay, you two have kept me in here for nearly a week; I'll got find something for lunch _other _than fish. And don't try to stop me, Sokka," I added, seeing his expression.

"What happens if you get lost?" he asked. Aang piped up.

"She can take Momo. He'll fly back if she gets in trouble. And I think it's safe to untie Zuko now, Sokka. It's not like he can leave the island. If you remember, I was against keeping him tied up like an animal from the start." Sokka looked at Zuko, who was pretending to ignore us.

"Fine." He took out his boomerang, went over to the Fire Prince, and cut the rope keeping him in a sitting position. "One false move, and I'll tie you back up," he warned. Zuko ignored him and rubbed his ankle where the rope had been. He stood up, a little shaky (though he tried to hide it) at first, but he soon stormed out of the cave.

"Hmm, not so much as a thank you," I muttered as I got up. Momo jumped up on my shoulder and pulled at my braid. "Okay, I'm going. If I'm not back by lunch, assume the worse and come looking for me," I called to my brother and Aang.

"With Zuko loose, I won't have to assume," Sokka muttered. I rolled my eyes. Sokka was a little over protective of me at times. I set out in the direction I had gone several days before.

Once again, I saw various fruits and vegetables I know didn't grow wild. I picked some, putting them into the pack I had brought with me. Momo would steal some every so often.

I ventured farther this time, going past where I had last stopped and turned back. I wish I hadn't.

There were potholes and ditches all over the island. I couldn't count how many times I nearly twisted my ankle. "Geez, someone must have been a big fan of holes, huh, Mo- ow!" I fell in a pothole and winced. "Great. And my flask in back in the cave." I tested my ankle. It was twisted, sure enough, or sprained. Momo looked at me. "Don't just stand there! Go get help! There's no way I can walk back to the cave," I muttered as Momo flew off.

Soon, the ridiculous lemur was back. "Good boy," I said, scratching behind his ears. "Did you bring Aang and Sokka?"

"No." I looked up to see Zuko. _That _was Momo's idea of help? Well, at least it wasn't a giant shark bird. "What happened?"

"I fell down in a pothole, what's it look like?" I replied. "I think my ankle is sprained or twisted. I tried getting up, but I can't put weight on my ankles, either of them." Zuko rolled his eyes.

"Clumsy Water peasant," he muttered, leaning down to help me out of the hole.

"Hey, you try keeping an eye on a flying lemur and watching where you're going. It's not easy," I retorted. Rubbing my left ankle, I winced. I had lost my shoe in the hole; Momo had it in his hands.

"Definitely a sprain," Zuko said. "You can't put weight on it?"

I shook my head. "There's this sharp pain right above my ankle," I said. Zuko stood up.

"What were you doing out here anyway?"

"You were in the cave," I pointed out. "I was getting lunch." I tried to stand, but fell back down. "And I can't get myself back to the cave. If I had my flask, I could heal this stupid ankle, but I left it by mistake." I made a silent vow to never leave my flask behind again. Then I wouldn't have to rely on a stupid Fire Prince with an obsession involving my best friend.

Suddenly, Zuko lifted me into his arms. "What the heck are you doing?" I asked. I would have demanded he set me down, but I would have fallen and broken my ankle; I can only heal small fractures, not breaks.

"Well, since your brother and the Avatar are busy, it looks like I'm the only one who can get you back to that cave," Zuko muttered. "It's not that far." As I shifted to make it easier on Zuko, I realized I felt…different. I hadn't felt anything like this in years.

"What are Sokka and Aang doing?"

"Fishing," came the abrupt reply. I sighed. Sokka assumed I wasn't going to get lunch, that I'd chicken out. I swear, even though the Warriors of Kyoshi set him straight, Sokka is still sexist at times.

Zuko soon found the cave and set me down. Sadly, Sokka spotted him. He took one look at me, turned to Zuko, and threw his boomerang. Instantly, I froze it in ice. "Sokka, what are you-" He didn't let me finish.

"Katara! What did you do that for? I'm going to kill him! What did he do to you?"

"Nothing! I fell down and sprained my ankle. I sent Momo to get help and he brought back Zuko. You two were apparently busy, so Zuko had no choice but to bring me back here," I explained. "Now, can you give me my flask? I left it here by accident and I need to heal my ankle." Sokka glared at Zuko, but tossed me my flask. I healed my ankle and stood up, getting my shoe back from Momo. "Much better. Thank you, Zuko."

The Fire Prince nodded. Sokka continued to glare. "Thanks. Now get away from my sister. Zuko turned to Sokka. I was afraid that something was about to explode, but Zuko simply left. I turned to Sokka.

"That was completely uncalled for, Sokka! He helped me!" Sokka snorted.

"Yeah. And three gold pieces as soon as you go out again, he'll take you and use you to get Aang. You're not leaving the cave until we go!" I sighed in exasperation.

"Sokka, you are such in idiot! Why would he do that? It's not like he could get off the island if he had Aang!" I threw some frozen water crystals at my jerk of a brother. "And if you think that just because you're sixteen now gives you right to control me, you're wrong!" I stormed off, my ankle perfectly fine.

"Stupid brother. I love him to death, but he's getting annoying," I muttered. Suddenly, I realized that I gone down to shoreline, unaware of where my feet were taking me. And I wasn't alone.

Zuko was standing a bit farther down. I ducked behind some rocks as he came closer. He seemed to be searching for something. I guessed he was looking for signs of uncle. Finding none, he just stood there, gazing out into the sea. I had never seen the Fire Prince like this; he seemed…sad. For some unknown reason, I felt sorry for Zuko. Thinking quickly, I silently left the circle of rocks, backtracked my steps, and began to mutter loudly, walking forward the entire time. (Thus making it look like I just got there.) Zuko turned around.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

"One, this is a free island. I can walk wherever I want. Two, my brother was behaving childish and I wanted to apologize. He can be a jerk when the mood takes him," I replied.

"Which would be all the time," Zuko muttered. I giggled.

"True." I paused. "What're you looking for?" I asked. Zuko looked me funny.

"What do you mean?"

I pointed farther down the shore. "Your footprints. People only walk that way when they're looking for something," I said, pausing. "Or someone."

Zuko turned away. "None of your business." I waited, and when I didn't get an answer, I left him.

* * *

I didn't sleep well that night. I kept thinking about whoever must have lived here, which brought on thoughts of my fall. That brought up images of Zuko, the shore, and his expression. I curled into a ball against Appa, who was doing okay. (His leg was still wrapped. No more biting at it, though.) A sudden thought jerked me awake.

When Zuko had carried me back to the cave, I had felt something I hadn't since who knows when. I had felt safe.


	5. Day Seven: Flooding and Fire

_One Week since arrival on the Island_

"This island is a death trap," I sighed as I patched up Aang's sleeve. He ran into a thorn tree while he was practicing. "I've had a sprained ankle, Sokka ran into that huge rock that looks like Dad's head, and you've been cut up by thorns. What would we do if I could heal?"

"Sit and suffer in extreme pain," Sokka said. I frowned. I was still mad about what he had said the day before. Aang noticed and motioned for Sokka to be silent when he thought I wasn't looking. I ignored them.

"I'll be back. I'm going to go get lunch and dinner, so I might not back for a while." I grabbed a pack and my flask, filled to the brim.

"Um, is my shirt done?" Aang called. I nodded.

"Be careful; the patch might come undone," I added as I left.

The island was riveted with small fresh water creeks that filled when it rained. I crossed the one near the cave and headed in the direction of the gardens and the potholes. As I went farther away, I noticed signs of human habitation: a broken pot, pieces of clothing, spear and arrowheads. "What happened here?" I muttered. I reached the remains of a village. The whole place seemed to have been flooded at one point. "Guess that's what happened to the people here."

I journeyed through the ruins of the town. Children's toys, elderly people's walking sticks, a mother's apron, all were still there, like they were waiting for their owners to return. I bent down to brush the dirt off a pot still intact. "Property of the Earth Kingdom" was written around the edges. So Earthbenders had lived here before. That would explain why they had died in a flood, if indeed they had.

Something moved, catching my eye. I ran after what ever it was, stopping when I realized it had flown off. "Stupid bird," I muttered. Suddenly, I realized there was a gate just ahead of me. "That's odd." I stepped closer and reached out to open the gate. It was unlocked, so I entered.

It was garden, and not just any garden. It had flowers from all the nations growing in it. "Amazing," I whispered, walking through it and touching each flower as I passed by. Suddenly, I tripped on a root and fell against something. Something alive.

"Katara?" I looked up. I had fallen against Zuko.

"You remembered my name," I replied. "Sorry. I-I tripped on a root or something." Why was I blushing? Why was I pleased he remembered my name? What was going on!

"What are you doing here?" Zuko asked, helping me stand up straight.

"I came out to get more food for the guys and me when I saw that village down there," I said, pointing down the hill I had just climbed. "Something moved and I followed it. It vanished and I found the gate." I looked at him suspiciously. "Why are you here?"

"None of your business," he replied. Suddenly, thunder rolled. I looked up and three large raindrops hit me in the head.

"I better go back. Sokka and Aang will be looking for me," I muttered. The heavens then poured out everything they held. Zuko dashed for a gazebo in the garden. "I'll wait," I said, following him. I shook the water from my hair and bended the water out from my clothing. I watched as Zuko heated his body up and evaporated the water from his tunic. (I noticed his armor was long gone.)

I turned around and let my hair out of its braid, shaking it as I did so. There was one good thing about Yue's sacrifice; her mother gave me all her hair things, like a brush and the mirror. I took the brush from my pack's front pocket and began to brush out the remaining water and the twigs I got from chasing that bird. Glancing behind me, I noticed that Zuko was watching me. I twisted around to face him. "How long do you think the rain will last?"

"Who knows," Zuko muttered, still watching me intently. His gaze made me blush a bit. I finished brushing and redid the braid, trying to avoid Zuko's gaze. I looked out over the garden and gasped.

The village below was flooding! Zuko came over to see what I had gasped for. "I guess we know what happened to the villagers," he said, standing right behind me.

"Poor people. They were Earthbenders, so they couldn't stop the floodwaters," I replied. "The funny thing is this garden isn't flooding."

"It's on a hill," Zuko said, his tone clearly full of contempt. So I stated something anyone could have figured out, so what? "Besides, why didn't they make a wall around the village?"

It was my turn to point something out to the prince. "Look at how fast the water rose. They didn't have time, _your highness_, or did you not notice?" Zuko glared at me. I smirked. I made to walk off, but I tripped on something and landed on my face.

"Ow!" I lifted my head gingerly rubbed my nose. I twisted to look at Zuko, who was smirking. He had tripped me! I attempted to bend some rainwater, but Zuko saw. He was on my back faster than then you could say "Bonzu Pipinpadelopsocopolis III". Zuko pinned my wrists down.

"I don't think so," he whispered in my ear. I squirmed under him.

"Get off, you great omadorm," I demanded. "You're heavy even without the armor." Zuko released me. I got up, brushed myself off, then brought a huge ball of water down over his head. "That's what you get for tripping me," I said, laughing as he shook the water from his hair and evaporated the rest.

"You're lucky it's raining. If it wasn't, you'd be crispy Water Peasant by now," he grumbled. Before I could react, he sent a small burst of flame at me, forcing me to fall flat for the second in as many minutes, this time on my back. I shot some water at him, but not before he was on top of me again. My wrists were pinned under me, so I couldn't use them.

"I warned you," Zuko said, his golden eyes staring into mine. For some reason, I was drawn to his eyes, like someone is drawn to fire. Suddenly, a loud rumble of thunder startled us both. Zuko got up and shook his head. He helped me up, looking outside the whole time.

The rain went on for what seemed like days, the darkening skies eventually rendering our sight useless. Zuko broke off a piece of wood from a bench in the gazebo and lit it, making a makeshift torch. The prince's scar stood out in the flickering light. My stomach growled softly and I remembered I hadn't eaten since breakfast. "Are you hungry?" Zuko nodded and I handed him one of the apples I had gathered before getting distracted. I sighed. "Looks like we're stuck here until the water recedes. I'm a Master Waterbender, but I can't part the sea!" I exclaimed, seeing that Zuko was about make a remark about Waterbending. "That's impossible."

Zuko nodded. "I'm going to bed." He doused the torch, leaving me in darkness. I sighed and followed suit.

_Day Eight_

I woke up to rain drizzling outside the gazebo. I turned and saw Zuko across from me. I blushed and turned my head, as his tunic was on the ground next to him. I remembered feeling safe when he carried me back to the cave when fell. I knew why now. Zuko's chest was muscular, as were his arms.

I didn't realize he was awake until he got up. I feigned sleep as he walked past. He went about three steps past me and stopped. _Why did he stop? There's not a wall here, this is a gazebo. _I yawned and stretched a bit, causing Zuko to move. "Do you know what time it is?" I yawned, sitting up.

"Sometime near dawn. I don't sleep past dawn," Zuko stated. "This rain might last forever."

"Seems like it. Gran-Gran told me that, when she was a girl, it snowed so much the Zebra Seals needed coats." I looked outside. "I might need a boat to get across that stretch of water that was once a village." I got up, but slipped on a wet patch of wood. Zuko caught me. Actually, I fell into him.

"Clumsy Water Tribe peasant. Who taught you to walk; a penguin?" Zuko remarked.

"Hey, you tripped me yesterday."

"But that's the second time you've fallen into me."

"You just keep on being in my general direction. You don't have to keep catching me."

"Fine." Zuko let go and I fell to the floor with a crash.

"I was being sarcastic, you know," I muttered, too sore to move from the ground. Zuko loomed over me.

"I know." I made as if to get up, but I couldn't. Feeling the ankle I had sprained, I realized that, even though I had healed it, it was still a bit weak. In my fall, I had slightly torn the ligament again.

"Great," I muttered, bending some water over to my ankle.

"What happened?"

"I tore that ligament again, the one I sprained a few days ago," I explained, healing my ankle. "There." I attempted to stand up again, and fell once more. "What is going on?" I muttered.

Zuko bent down to inspect my ankle. "I think it may be broken."

"Can't be. I was walking yesterday just fine," I pointed out.

"You may have put too much stress on your ankle," Zuko said. "I may be wrong, but it wouldn't be a good idea to walk for awhile."

I nodded. He was right. "How do you know all this?" I asked.

"A Prince of the Fire Nation is trained in battleground first aid," Zuko said simply, lifting me into his arms. He carried me to a bench in the gazebo and set me down.

"Thanks," I whispered, trying to hide the small blush that had crept up into my cheeks. "Hey, the rain's stopped."

Sure enough, the rain clouds were gone and the sun shining. "Good. Now all we need is for the flooding to reside," Zuko muttered. "That cave, it's on higher ground than the village, right?"

"I hope so."


	6. Days Eight and Nine: Played with Fire

_Still Day Eight_

Zuko was down in the garden surrounding the gazebo. He was looking for some other path to the cave, and had been since he woke up. (It was now about noon.) I was still in the gazebo, my ankle fractured, another problem in many. (Let's see, Yue's dead, Sokka's a brat, Aang needs to learn Earthbending, I've got a fractured ankle, and right now am stranded on a hill, in a garden, with Prince Zuko of the Fire Nation. (The fracture wasn't large, that much was clear. It just made it painful to walk.)) This month just couldn't get any worse, could it?

I shifted a bit, looking out to the garden. The various hues of the exotic flowers stood out brightly against the grey skies and dirty blue of the flooded ruins below. Suddenly, something bolder, something black, caught my eye.

Zuko. He was furiously looking for a way out of the garden. I would have been down there helping him, but my ankle didn't want to cooperate. I watched as Zuko reached the opposite end of garden, found nothing, sighed, and hold his head in his hands.

"Why is he beating himself up like that?" I mused. "There's no way out; it's not his fault."

_He thinks it is._ Where did that come from? I sat watching the Fire Prince until he made his way back.

"We're stuck here until the floodwaters go down," he said. Zuko sat down on the bench opposite of me and held his head. I looked at him.

"It's not your fault, you know. The weather here is just wacky," I said. "The waters should go down in a few days."

Zuko sighed in anguish. Anguish? When did he show anguish? I gently got up and walked over to the seat next to him. "Zuko, what's wrong?"

He stormed off. "Okay, don't answer me," I muttered. Some people, I swear.

I reached for the water below and brought a small quantity to me. Gingerly pressing it against my ankle, I willed the fracture to heal. I felt nothing but wetness. Usually, I feel a tingling sensation, but not here. Sighing, I decided to rest, the day exhausting me. Closing my eyes, I let the silence lull me.

The silence was broken by footsteps on the gazebo soon after. I kept my eyes shut tight, hoping Zuko would just let me be. That wasn't going to happen.

I heard him come closer. For some reason, the air was warmer around him. "Katara?" Zuko murmured. "Are you awake?" I breathed deeply and hoped it told him "no". The wind blew across my cheek, causing a few loose strands of hair to move to my face. I felt Zuko lift me up again, the third time in as many days. (I felt rather helpless.) Zuko carefully set me down on the other bench, the one closer to the water. I curled up a bit more, moaning softly. (I've seen Sokka try and fake slumber too many times.) I heard Zuko go to the other side of the gazebo, sit down, and sigh. I soon fell asleep.

* * *

I woke up a few hours later, after lunch. I was on my side, facing the gate. Yawning, I sat up.

"About time," a voice said behind me. I turned and saw Zuko behind me. He had his arms crossed and was leaning up against a pole in the gazebo. "You've been asleep since breakfast."

"Having a fracture does that to a person, or at least me," I quipped. I reached into my pack and got out a small apple. I then noticed my hair was down. "Why is my hair out?" I asked.

"It pulled loose while you napped," Zuko said, not looking at me. I suspected he was lying, but then again, why would he? I took a bite of my apple and stretched.

"What time is it?"

"Past noon." Obviously. Why do guys state the obvious a lot? Is it all guys or is it just the ones I know? "How's your ankle?"

I was still getting over the fact Zuko could show concern. "Oh, fine. A bit sore, but fine," I said, moving it around. "Any luck finding anything?"

Zuko shook his head. "Nothing but flowers and some vines growing on a trellis." He turned away, muttering something about his honor and returning home. That got me. Why can't he return to the Fire Nation?

"_I need the Avatar to restore something I've lost; my honor."_

That was what Zuko told me when I was captured by the pirates and refused to tell him where Aang was. He lost his honor? How? Did it have to do with his scar? I took a deep breath.

"Zuko, why are you after Aang?" Zuko jerked like my question had hit him in the face.

"To regain my honor and my throne," he muttered. I gingerly stood up.

"How did you lose them?"

"Why do you care?" he spat. "You're just some dirty Water Tribe peasant's brat I have the misfortune to be stuck with." I bit my lip in anger. Before I could stop myself, I reached out and slapped Zuko in the face. Hard. The mark I left on his face matched the hue of the scar on the other side. Zuko staggered and felt his cheek and jaw.

"I wanted to know because you said you want to capture my best friend, and the world's only hope, so you can regain your stupid throne and honor!" I exclaimed. "If you lost them for doing something _stupid, _I was going to hurt you worse. If you lost them because your stupid father, I don't know, _banished _you for something that is trivial, I'd…ugh!" I stormed off, ignoring the pain in my ankle.

I walked down to the gate, half sliding, half stumbling. "Stupid prince," I muttered. I climbed up the stone fence surrounding the garden, sat down, and plunged my fractured ankle in. I reached down and placed my hands on top, hoping it would heal, or at least sooth, my ankle. It was still fractured, but the pain receded.

Why was Zuko so strange? One minute, he's gentle, the next he's haughty and spoiled. I wanted to know why he was after Aang, why he had all these mood swings, why he was so troubled. What was it about him that confused, excited, and terrified people?

"What makes you tick, Zuko?" I muttered, looking up at the sky. The sun was setting on the horizon, giving the world a golden glow. I brushed my hair, still out of its braid, away from my face. "What makes you different from everyone else?"

I got down off the wall and started to perambulate through the garden. There were roses, violets, lilies, and pansies from every nation it seemed. I saw Crystallized Gardenias, Wilting Tulips (called such because no matter how much water you gave it, it looked wilted), and the Avatar Blossom. The latter was rarest flower, because it only bloomed when the Avatar was present. I smiled as I brushed the soft orange petals. They matched the color of Aang's tunic. When he died, the flower would change from this soft orange violet to an icy blue lily as soon the next Avatar was born.

I sighed as I continued my walk. I wished Aang and Sokka were here, instead of being trapped in the cave, so I could complain about how _stubborn _Zuko was getting. What would they say?

_Why are you worrying about him, Katara? He's a jerk._

_How you know that, Sokka? He's element is stubborn one; it's in his nature._

I smiled a sad smile, missing them. It was dry; Aang could have flown over with his glider…if it hadn't been ripped when he ran into the thorns. I had meant to fix that when I got back.

My luck couldn't get any worse, or so I thought. Just as I thought this, rain came pouring down on my pitiful head. "Just my luck. I'm stuck on an island with a weird weather pattern, in a garden, with the Prince of Firebenders!" I moaned, sitting down among the flowers. I began to cry; I couldn't help it.

I must have fallen asleep, because when I woke up, it was dawn and dry. The flowers around me were covered with remaining raindrops. I popped my back, getting the cricks out that come with sleeping on the ground. Standing, I realized my ankle no longer hurt. I must have healed it when I was asleep. I had heard that when a Waterbender with healing abilities slips into unconsciousness, and they have injuries, they would heal automatically, provided there was enough water. It was raining, I was hurt…it didn't take a genius to derive that conclusion. Bending the water from my sopping clothing, I shook my hair and went back to the gazebo.

Of course, Zuko was up, meditating. (He did that a lot.) "You were out all night," he said, not even looking at me.

"I feel asleep," I replied sharply, sitting down and taking the brush out of my pack. I was still sore about the remark he had made the previous day. Ignoring him, I began to brush out my tangled knots of hair. Out of the corner of my eye, I noticed Zuko was watching me again. (Why was he doing that? It was really starting to make me paranoid.) I also noticed that the red mark was still there. Inwardly, I winced and my conscience began to berate me. _Did you really have to hit him so hard?_

_Yes! He called me a dirty Water Tribe peasant's brat!_

_He's upset; he doesn't want to be here any more than you do._

_So why'd he insult me?_

_To hide his true feelings. _With that, my conscience shut up. Why is it, when you want your conscience to speak up, it never does, yet when you could care less about it, it rears its ugly head? True feelings? Oh, I knew Zuko's true feelings. He hated my gut, and that was that.

_Would he have helped you various times if he did, as you say, hate your gut? Would he have watched for you last night?_

He did that?

_Would he be looking at you now, watching?_

I was left nonplussed by my conscience yet again. I finished brushing my hair and began to braid it. Deftly, I wove the strands back and forth, finishing in a matter of minutes.

"Do you know when the rain stopped?" I asked. Zuko seemed to snap out of…what?

"Not long after midnight." Midnight? Why was he up that late? Had he really been watching for me? The thought pleased, and shocked, me.

I nodded, tossing my braid back over my shoulder. There was tense silence in the gazebo, neither of us wanting to apologize or break the silence.

Zuko ended up doing it, remarking, "Why do you hit me so hard? My jaw still hurts."

"Good! You shouldn't have called me a peasant's brat!"

"You shouldn't be trying to meddle in the affairs of your betters."

"Better? Is that what you think? That you're _better _than me? Just because your nation is winning this stupid war, and you _happen_ to be royalty, doesn't make you better than me. It just means that your status is higher!" I exclaimed. Zuko smirked.

"Wasn't it I who beat you in that oasis?"

"Yeah, but afterwards it only took me two blows and I had you out cold! I bet I could do it again if it was night!"

"What about during the day?" Zuko asked.

"Is that a challenge?" I asked.

"Yes." Zuko stood. I followed suit and gestured to the garden. Zuko left the gazebo and I followed, sticking my tongue out at him.

* * *

Ooh, Zuko's in trouble...


	7. Day Nine: Got Burned

Zuko stood near the gazebo; I stood opposite of him, closer to the water collected at the bottom of the hill. With a mock bow, he said to me, "Ladies first."

With all the force I could muster, I sent a double water whip at Zuko, encircling both his feet in ice. Zuko melted his way out and sent a blast of fire at me. I laughed as I dodged it.

"Is that the best you can do?" I called tauntingly. "My brother has better aim with a boomerang!" I sent a large orb of water into the air, focusing partly on that. I focused primarily on kicking Zuko's butt.

Blast after hot, fiery blast was sent in my direction. I was nearly hit a couple of times, but each time I managed to dodge Zuko's attempts. Gradually, he started aiming for my feet, trying to throw me off balance. It worked every so often, but I was always able to get back up before he took more than three steps. All this time, I was focusing on the orb above me.

The fight lasted what seemed like hours. At one point, I had my back turned from Zuko, who took advantage and pinned my arms behind me.

"Give up?" he asked, whispering into my ear. In response, I elbowed him in the stomach, temporarily winding him and giving me a chance to break loose.

Soon after, Zuko aimed a kick at my head, causing me to slip and fall. I was too tired to get up with the speed I had been previously, and Zuko had me straddled faster than I could blink.

"You lose," He said, pinning my wrists and smirking. I looked up.

"Not yet." I broke my concentration and the sphere of water splashed down on Zuko and me, drenching us. Zuko's expression changed from one of triumph, to confusion, to shock, and to utter disbelief. I smirked. "Gotcha," I said, laughing slightly.

"You little peasant," Zuko said, trying to be furious and failing. His shock was too evident to hide. "You tricked me."

"Better fighter _and _more clever than you," I said. "Not bad for a peasant's brat, huh? Now, would you please get off me?" Prince Zuko was heavier than he looked and my stomach was getting sore.

"Not until you admit I defeated and that last blow was a cheap shot," Zuko said.

"Never! Just because I'm down doesn't mean I'm out."

"In the Fire Nation it does." A look of pain flashed across Zuko's face but it quickly dissipated. What was that about?

"Well, your _highness,_ this isn't the Fire Nation." Zuko's hands heated up slightly, making my wrists heat up as well.

"At this moment, I'm your captor, so admit I won and I'll let you go."

"Let's not start with that. For about six days, _you _were _my _prisoner," I pointed out. "And if I hadn't found you, you'd be dead right now."

"Well, I've helped you multiple times, so we're even." I shook my head and attempted to get loose. Zuko held my wrists tighter.

"We're not even until you-get-off-me!" I said, grunting as I attempted to push Zuko off to no avail. I realized that I fighting a losing battle and sighed. "Fine! You won."

Zuko smirked. "And?"

"And I took a cheap shot," I admitted through gritted teeth. "There. You happy?"

Zuko got off me and loosed my wrists. "Yes. Maybe next time you won't challenge me."

I got up and dusted myself off. "Excuse me? You were the one that challenged me, remember?" I rubbed my wrists. I could still feel the warmth from Zuko's hands around my wrists.

"You started it yesterday by asking about something that was none of your business," Zuko retorted. I snorted as I headed back to the gazebo. The sun was at its zenith, which I knew had helped Zuko beat me.

"I just wanted to know why you have that scar." What he said next surprised me.

"I'll tell you how I got my scar if you tell me about that necklace." I turned to face the Fire Prince.

"I told you. It belonged to my mother, who got it from my grandmother," I said. "It was a betrothal necklace my Waterbending Master had carved for Gran-Gran. They were supposed to be married, but Gran-Gran ran off to the South Pole before any final arrangements could be made."

Zuko nodded and went back to the gazebo. I paused, then chased after him.

"Hey, I told you about my necklace," I reminded him. Zuko sighed as he sat down on a bench. I studied him. Was this the same Fire Prince who had just beaten me a few minutes ago? He seemed like a different person, sadder and more remote. I sat down next to him.

"About three years ago, I was allowed into my father's war room. My uncle, General Iroh, warned me not to speak out of turn. When another general spoke up with a plan to sacrifice an entire division of new recruits, I…" Zuko trailed off.

"You spoke out," I finished. Zuko nodded and continued.

"My father was outraged. He said, because I spoke out, I would be expected in the Agni Kai arena the next day at noon. I thought he was talking about having me fight the old general I had disrespected, so I said I wasn't afraid.

"It wasn't the general; it was my father, a Firebending Master of nearly twenty years. I had barely gotten past basic Firebending. I refused to fight my father, apologizing over and over again." Zuko turned away.

"My father would have none of it. He said I was going to learn a lesson and pain would be my teacher." His hand went up to his scar. "Then he banished me, saying I could only return if I brought him the Avatar, alive. 'A fool's quest' my sister Azula called it."

I sat there, unable to move. I had known that Ozai was a cruel, heartless man, but to ruin his only son's face over a mistake? I couldn't believe it. "I'm sorry you were born into such a family, Prince Zuko," I whispered. "I can't understand how someone would do that to their own family."

"Yeah, well, Father always favored Azula anyway. It doesn't matter." I put my hand on his shoulder.

"If Ozai favors anyone, then they can't be good," I pointed out. Zuko paused and thought about what I just said. He nodded, then stood up. I stayed seated and watched as Zuko headed out of the gazebo. Blushing, I noticed his tunic had been torn in our fight. Underneath the tunic were bruises and cuts, some from me, some not. They looked painful.

"Zuko, wait." The prince stopped and turned to me. "Those cuts and bruises on your back look painful; I need to heal them. And don't give me anything about not needing my healing," I said, noticing the look on his face. "Anyone with common sense, even stubborn, driven Fire Princes, would not deny that they're in pain." Zuko was about to protest, but I held up my hand. He sighed and came back. I turned away as he removed his tunic and sat down.

I took water from my flask and began to heal the nasty marks that covered Zuko's skin. Each time my hand touched his skin, he would tense, but then relax as the healing waters took effect. By the time I was done, my flask was empty and Zuko had no scars, save the one that marred his face.

"There," I said, corking my flask. "I'm done." Zuko moved his shoulders, probably expecting the pain he was so used to by now. Feeling nothing, he nodded and put his tunic back on.

"Thank you, Katara." Okay, concern, anguish, pain, sadness, now gratitude? Will wonders never cease? And the fact he remembered my name kept surprising me as well.

"It's nothing; some of those bruises were my fault," I said, blushing. Absently, I rubbed a small burn on my arm I had received from Zuko. It itched and I was out of water to heal.

Zuko noticed my arm and winced. "Here." He pulled a small vial of some type ointment.

"Where did that come from?" I asked.

"A Firebender should always have a small amount of burn ointment in case of minor burns," Zuko explained, uncorking the vial. Getting some of the ointment out, he put it on the burn he had given me. Instantly it felt better.

"That stuff works faster than me!" I muttered. I rubbed the ointment in, making the burn vanish completely. "Why didn't this stuff work when you…" I trailed off, realizing what I had been about to say. Zuko turned away.

"Father forbade it; it wasn't until I was on the ship that a doctor treated my face. By then, most of the damage had been done." I stood beside Zuko. Without thinking, I took his hand in mine, and, with my free hand, I gently traced the scar.

"I am so sorry that happened to you," I whispered. Zuko shook his head.

"Who cares? It's in the past." With that, Zuko pulled away and lay down on the bench. I followed suit, exhausted from our day long fight. As the moon rose, I felt unable to sleep. I ended up weeping silently about what Zuko told me until I dozed off.

* * *

Don't worry, Aang and Sokka haven't given up hope on Katara yet... 


	8. Day Ten: Momo, Embarassment, and Water

Thank God, FF is finally working! As a treat, chaps eight and nine in one night!

_

* * *

Day Ten_

When I woke up the next morning, Zuko had already gotten up, but was no where to be found as far as I could tell. Memories of what he had shared with me last night flooded into my mind, making me sad again.

Suddenly, I saw a familiar white ball of fur above me. "Momo!" I called out, waving him down. Momo squeaked and flew at me, landing on my shoulder. "How are Aang and Sokka? Are they dry?" Momo cocked his head. I sighed. "Aang?" He understood that and pointed to my necklace. I looked at him. "Aang wants me to give you this as a sign you found me?" Momo grabbed for my pendant. I sighed. "I'll take that as a yes." Reaching up behind my neck, I thought of something better.

"Momo, take this tie to Aang. It has my name embossed on it, so Sokka will recognize it," I said, untying the end of my braid. Momo snatched the leather strap from my hand and flew off. I smiled and looked around. Still no Zuko. "Where could he have gone?" I muttered, leaving the gazebo. Shrugging, I headed down a path I _thought _led to the ivies that grew the garden. I was wrong.

Not long after I lost sight of the gazebo, a strange, unpleasant smell permeated the air around me. "Smells like Sokka's dirty socks," I murmured, brushing aside a willow's low-hanging branches. I gasped.

There were the bodies of hundreds of dead Earthbenders, half-eaten, all around this…hellhole is the only word that could possibly describe it. Bones, pieces of shredded clothing, and human hair was scattered about helter-skelter. "Spirits help me," I whispered. "What happened?"

I got my answer when I looked closer. There, next to the bodies, were the carcasses of dead giant shark birds. The horrible monsters had the teeth of a full-grown adult male shark, with the talons of a hawk. The rest was a horrible mutation of shark and bird, whose sole purpose was to kill and scavenge.

I had wondered why there no bodies down in the village; if they had died in a flood, there would have been bodies scattered everywhere. Now I knew why. The birds had dragged the bodies to their nests. With time, they killed off each other in hunger and basic animal savagery. Without thinking, I turned and ran…

…Right into Zuko. I was no more than three yards from the nesting grounds when I found Zuko by sheer accident. He took one look at my face and took me by my shoulders.

"Katara, what happened? Katara, breathe!" I let the breath I didn't realize I had been holding out. I panted as I explained.

"The bodies…giant shark birds got them…oh, Zuko." I nearly fell over in a faint. Dimly, I felt Zuko hold me against his chest.

"The bodies of the villagers? Giant shark birds ate them?" I nodded. As I opened my mouth to say more, Zuko stopped me. "No, don't say anything. I'll be right back." Zuko ran off in the direction I had come from.

Ten minutes later, I saw a thin line of smoke rising from that awful mass grave. Zuko came back about three minutes after that smoke had gone. I wanted to go to him, but I felt unable to move. Zuko came up to me.

"The bodies are burned, but that smell will take months to go away," he said, looking back. I nodded, then trembled. The sight was just awful. I felt lightheaded, sick to my stomach, chilly, and my breathing was shallow. The wind blew strands of my hair across my face.

Zuko studied me. "Katara, are you all right? You seem paler than usual." Before I could reply, I fainted.

I don't know how long I was out. When I came to, I thought there was an earthquake going on because the ground beneath me was moving. Moving my hands, I realized that, once again, Prince Zuko had me in his arms, carrying me back to the gazebo. I didn't question why I felt safe in his arms, I didn't stop to ask why I felt reluctant to leave his embrace. I just let myself feel safe and at peace.

"Katara, are you awake?" Zuko asked, not stopping.

"Yeah. How long was I out?" I questioned, rubbing my forehead.

"About ten minutes," he explained. "We're about halfway to the gazebo now." I nodded. I think Zuko expected me to demand he put me down, but I didn't. "Hold on." I looked down to see a log had fallen in the path and Zuko needed to jump over it. Silently, I hung onto Zuko's shoulders as he went around the log. I frowned.

"I thought you were going to jump the log," I remarked.

"I was going to, but then I saw the way around it," Zuko muttered. Somehow, I didn't think that was the case, but I didn't say anything; I didn't let go of Zuko either, for some reason. What was going on between the Fire Prince and me?

_Nothing that wouldn't have had happened anyway._

What was that supposed to mean? Zuko and I hate, well, _used _to hate each other. (Spending days trapped in a garden on a cursed island will erase any bad feelings toward whoever you're stuck with.) But, if we didn't hate each other, what did we think of the other?

I groaned inwardly. All this thinking was hurting my head.

The gazebo loomed up ahead. "Try walking, Katara," Zuko said, setting me down gently, on my feet. I took a few wobbly steps towards the steps that led up to the gazebo and nodded.

"I'm a bit dizzy, but otherwise I'm fine," I said, turning Zuko. He nodded.

"Good. You're heavy for being so small," he commented. I put my hands my hips.

"Excuse me? I was the lightest in the South Pole, even with my parka on," I retorted.

"If I remember, you and your brother were the skinniest ones there," the prince said. I stuck my tongue out at him. He was right, but he had no reason to say it.

I paused. "Yeah, well, at least Waterbenders can swim," I teased. Zuko laughed.

"Who says Firebenders can't swim?"

"Haven't seen one who can yet," I pointed out. Zuko smirked. "What? Are you telling me you can?" I snorted. "Prove it."

Zuko got cocky with me. "I don't have to prove anything to you, peasant." Thinking fast, I shot a water whip at him and ran. Shaking the water off, Zuko took chase. I ran straight to the fence that kept the waters out. I jumped on top of the fence; Zuko followed suit.

"Bet I can knock you down," I taunted, sending a small wave over Zuko's feet, freezing the right one.

"Not without cheating," Zuko teased. He tried to kick my feet out from under me, but I dodged. "No bending. It's overcast and that's gives you an unfair advantage." I nodded. Zuko tried to get behind me, but I stuck my foot out (the fence was about as wide as a block of ice that my people used to make igloos from) and tripped Zuko. He landed in the water below.

"Gotcha," I smirked. Zuko went under, but came up soon.

"Help me out of here," he demanded. "It's cold!" I laughed as I bent down to lend the sodden Fire Prince a hand. Zuko smirked in a semi-evil way and pulled me into the water. With a splash, I went under.

I broke the surface of the water spluttering. "You bastard," I said, shaking out my hair. "Talk about taking a cheap shot." Zuko was standing in the shallower part of the water, laughing. "Well, since you're wet, might as well prove you can swim," I said, turning to him. He stopped laughing and sighed.

"Fine." I watched as Zuko dove under and swam over. "There," he said, breaking the surface. "Happy?"

I nodded, sinking a bit lower in the water. "I admit it, I was wrong. Firebenders can swim," I said. Zuko looked at me oddly.

"What's the matter?" I blushed. He _had_ to ask, didn't he?

"Well, I'm wet and my dress just _happens _to be clinging to me," I said with a little acid in my voice. "I am also very, um, _modest._" Zuko thought about it, then got an evil glint in his eye. I shook my head. "You are _not _going to chase me into the shallows!"

"Of course not," he said. Suddenly, I felt the water heat up very rapidly, making steam rise. That bastard was heating the water up so I'd run to the wall and get out of the water. I'd show him.

I made a small circle of cooler water and kept that around me, blocking the hot water. It would do no good if Zuko moved much closer, but he didn't know that, did he?

He apparently did because Zuko realized what I was doing and moved closer, too close for the shield of water to work. "Your little Waterbending tricks aren't going to work, Katara," he murmured. "Fire evaporates water."

"And water douses fire," I quipped. "Your point?" I tried to hide it, but the sweat on my forehead was obvious. I was getting hot and couldn't stand the temperature of the water for much longer.

Finally, the heat got to me and I swam off, closer to the wall but not in the shallows. "You're just trying to embarrass me, aren't you?" I asked, fully ticked off at Zuko. The Fire Prince, not as agile as me in water, crept slowly closer, forcing me closer to the shallows. Zuko nodded, then dove under. Oh, great. Even driven, haunted princes are annoying when they reach puberty!

Gradually, the water near me got so hot, I began to feel lightheaded again. Even though I had tried, Zuko had beaten me in this battle. I dashed to the cool shallows and leaned up against the cold stone fence. I breathed a small sigh of relief; the water had gotten hotter than a fire, I swear. I used some of the shallows water to heal the pink spots on my skin that were turning into burns. "Bastard," I muttered. I got out of the water. It was still a bit overcast, but the clouds were clearing. I let my body cool by laying flat on the fence. The cool rocks soothed my heated skin. "When I see that prince again, I am going to…"

"Going to what, Katara?" I looked over to see Zuko about halfway out.

"This." I stuck my hand in the water and willed it to freeze. It didn't completely ice over, but it chilled it considerably. Zuko shivered and swam over to the fence.

"Help me up; it's really cold now," he stammered through chattering teeth. I smirked.

"Apologize for trying to embarrass me first," I demanded. Zuko shot me an evil glare and rolled his eyes.

He sighed. "Fine. I'm sorry." I nodded and lent Zuko a hand up, laughing as he shivered.

"Good thing this fence is so wide," I commented. "There wouldn't be enough room for both of us up here otherwise. Ack!" Zuko had pushed me into the icy water. "I repeat; you bastard." I shook the water from my eyes.

Zuko smirked and helped me up. "Now we're even." I nodded and shivered.

"Well, if I wasn't fully recovered from my fainting spell," I stated, "I am now. I didn't realize I had made the water that _cold!_" I couldn't stop shivering long enough to bend the water out of my clothing; the wind made it feel ten times colder than it was.

Zuko noticed my shivering, and probably my figure, which I had tried so hard to hide. (I lived with Sokka long enough to learn that if a girl had a nice figure, guys would stare or subtly glance frequently. I hoped Zuko would do neither; it was just too embarrassing.) I blushed when this thought crossed my mind and turned around, hoping to hide. Suddenly, warm hands touched my shoulders, sending a small wave of warmth through me. Before I could react, the arms attached to those hands wrapped around me.

I let Zuko's warmth fill me, taking away the cold. I didn't move away, as Zuko probably expected. I didn't even tense. I just stood there, as if nothing out of the ordinary was occurring between him and me. (Oh, Spirits Above, I hoped Momo wasn't looking for me. He and Aang have a special connection. I swear Aang can speak to Momo and understand him.) In the back of my head, I felt safe, like I had almost every time Zuko had had me in his arms, carrying me. This time, he wasn't carrying me, but I felt the same.

Zuko pulled me closer. "Katara," he whispered. I shivered slightly, and it wasn't from the cold. "It's getting late." I looked up at the sky. I hadn't realized how long we had been out; it had to be past suppertime. Even with the overcast skies, it was dark. I was long since perfectly dry. I nodded.

"I didn't realize how tired, or hungry, I was until you said that," I remarked. I hadn't pulled away from Zuko yet, and, quite frankly, I didn't feel the urge to do so. I didn't ask why, didn't care why. I felt safe and I wanted that feeling to last as long as possible.

"Is there any food left in that pack of yours?" he asked, letting the embrace slip. I paused.

"At least enough for a few more days," I replied, feeling lost without Zuko's arms around me. "But when that runs out, I don't know what to do. Unless you've found some vegetables in this weird garden?" I looked at Zuko.

"Actually, there is several rows of vegetables in the farthest corner," Zuko said. "But I don't know if they're safe to eat; I've seen people die from eating a poisoned carrot." He jumped down and helped me off the fence.

"Chances are that the vegetables I found all those days ago are from the ones in here," I remarked, heading towards the gazebo. "They should be safe to eat." Zuko nodded, looking at my hair.

"Why is your hair undone?" he asked. I hit my forehead with my palm. I never told Zuko about Momo.

"Momo, Aang's lemur, flew over. He wanted to take my pendant to prove to Aang that he had found me, but the necklace was done up with a simple knot that anybody could undo," I said. "I gave him my hair tie because it was done with a knot only a human, and one skilled with knots, could undo. Sokka would recognize it, even if he can't read my name on it. Since it was done with a complicated knot, they'll know I'm still alive."

"Your brother can't read your name?" I shook my head.

"Sokka doesn't know how to read much of anything, actually," I admitted. "He can read maps and some signs, but that's it. There isn't much need for reading down in the South Pole. Gran-Gran was the one that taught me; she learned up in the North. Aang might not recognize my name, now that I think about it. He can read and write, but only archaic writing. The written language has changed in the last hundred years. I was teaching him, and attempting to teach Sokka, to read the current written language, but…" I trailed off. I didn't need to explain further.

Zuko and I reached the gazebo. Digging into my pack, I pulled out two peaches. Tossing one to the prince, I bit into mine, satisfying the hunger in my stomach. Soon after I finished and had washed the juice off my face, I reached into my pack once more, this time pulling out a tie and the brush.

"I thought you gave that annoying animal your hair tie," Zuko remarked, studying me.

"One of them, the one with my name on it," I clarified. "This is the extra one." I quickly brushed my hair and redid my braid before lying down. "Good night," I said, rolling over. I barely heard Zuko's reply as I slipped into sleep.

* * *

The fluff! Ah, the glorious fluff. Chapter Nine, comin' up! 


	9. Day Eleven: Braided Fire

_Day Eleven_

"Is this place ever dry for more than a few days?" I grumbled, looking out at the rain that plagued us again. Zuko shrugged.

"I don't think so. I wish this rain would go somewhere else, though. The flood waters are never going to go down at this rate," he said. "I'd like to know what happened to my uncle." I felt sorry for Zuko. From what I gathered, only his uncle showed him any kindness when he lived in the Fire Capital.

"Maybe we'll be lucky and this rain will let up and a drought will hit," I joked. Zuko looked at me.

"I thought Waterbenders enjoyed the rain." I snorted.

"Yeah, but this, this is ridiculous," I said, pointing outside. "I've never seen so much rain. Or snow, since we got snow more often than rain in the South Pole," I added.

Zuko looked out in the direction of the shoreline. I knew he was thinking about his uncle and whether or not he was still alive. There was no talking for about an hour. During that time, I brushed my hair, which had pulled completely out of its braid, and redid the braid. Every morning, when I woke up, my hair was free of its braid. Every time I asked Zuko, he just told me that it had come undone while I slept. It was beginning to bother me; I had a sinking feeling that Zuko knew more than he was telling me.

Finally, the rain let up enough to leave the gazebo, which had started to leak. "Can you show me where you found those vegetables?" I asked Zuko. "We're almost out of food."

Zuko nodded. "Follow me." I obeyed. He led me to an overrun vegetable garden.

"Those poor Earthbenders thought of everything," I muttered under my breath. "Too bad they never had the chance to use this." I went along the paths, looking for edible plants. "It's no good," I called back to Zuko, who was watching me. "The rain has ruined these. The only plant, if we could find it, that this rain would not have ruined is that sponge fruit." The sponge fruit looked like a really big peach that absorbed water. The more water, the bigger it got and the healthier it was.

Zuko nodded. "I think I remember seeing some of those trees, but where I can't remember," he called back. I sighed. Great.

"I guess until we a), find some more food or b), you remember, we'll have to skip a meal and eat smaller rations." Zuko nodded. I began walking back.

Walking through the garden, I noticed for the first time how many flowers the rain ruined. The only one that wasn't damaged as bad was the Avatar Blossom; I assumed it was because it was like Aang and was just reborn if it died. But even that was looking bad.

I must have stopped because I felt Zuko's hand on my shoulder. "Is anything the matter?" he asked. I shook my head and continued walking.

"I was just thinking about how, when I found this garden and you in it, all these flowers were simply beautiful. Now, there's nothing that's even remotely pretty in here," I explained.

"There's one thing," Zuko whispered behind me. I turned around to see him watching me. This prince kept surprising me more and more. Was he calling _me_ pretty? I blushed slightly at this thought.

"What are you saying?" I asked. He shook his head and kept going. I sighed and followed. _Men, I swear._

Once back at the gazebo, I sat down and reached into the supplies bag. "If we both skip lunch," I said, looking at the food, "then it'll be about five more days before we would need to worry." Zuko nodded. "Are you hungry now?" I asked.

"No," he replied. I nodded. Neither was I. I sighed and lay back on the bench.

"This island is getting old. Same thing, day in and day out." Zuko sat down opposite of me.

"What about yesterday?" he asked.

"Yeah, what about it?" I questioned, sitting up to see him better.

"That sparring match we had was out of the ordinary," Zuko pointed out. I laughed.

"You looked funny when I threw you into the water, Prince Zuko. Like you couldn't believe a female Water peasant had bested you."

"You should have seen your face when I heated up the water. You were embarrassed about something," he said, either playing dumb or genuinely ignorant about what was the cause of my embarrassment. I glared at him.

"Are you trying to aggravate me? It's working." Zuko smirked. What is it with teenaged boys? They could be soooo aggravating. Well, two can play at that game.

I threw a water whip at Zuko, which wiped the smirk from his face. "What was that for?" he demanded.

"Aggravation," I said with a smile. He growled and evaporated the water from his face. I ran from gazebo laughing. "Come and get me," I taunted. Zuko rose to the bait and came chasing after me. I led him all around the garden, laughing all the time. He kept trying to get me in a corner, but I had ran from him often enough to tell when he was going to make a move and dodge it.

Eventually, though, I wasn't paying attention and he got me in a corner. Zuko had chased me into a grove of trees against some large rocks. I held my arms up in an attempt to stop him, but he just took my wrists and pinned them to my sides. "Got you," he muttered. I struggled against his grip.

"Okay, okay, you got me. Mind letting…" I trailed off as I looked up to meet his gaze. Zuko's golden eyes seemed to pierce my sapphire ones, melting them. I felt his hands leave my wrists, their warmth staying behind. Without thinking, I brought my hand up to his scar, tracing it ever so gently. Zuko reached for my hand, grasping it. The warmth of his hand filled my every pore. Before I could react, the Fire Prince pulled me slowly into his embrace. I didn't resist, didn't stiffen. Instead, I leaned into his touch, never breaking eye contact. I felt his hands slide around to the small of my back, bringing me closer. I closed my eyes and buried my head in his tunic. I had never been this close to anyone before.

"Katara," Zuko whispered. I lifted my head.

"Yes?" I asked. A shadow passed over the grove, not much bigger than a bird's silhouette. I felt Zuko's hands leave my back and go to my braid. I pulled away slightly, looking at him with a confused look. "Is something the matter, Zuko?"

He undid my hair tie and teased my hair out of its braid. I let out a small gasp of realization. (I _knew _that Zuko had known more about why my hair came loose than he was telling!)

A small blush crept across the prince's face. "About why your hair comes loose at night…" Zuko pulled me closer to him again. "I did it."

"Why?" I asked, feeling electricity running through me as he held me. What did all of this, the embrace, letting my hair out, mean? And why wasn't I nervous? I ought to have been nervous, being so close to the Fire Prince, the man who had chased Aang, Sokka, and me for weeks now.

"You're beautiful when you let your hair down," he murmured. I blushed so much, I must have looked like a tomato.

Suddenly, a loud squawk got our attention. It sounded strangely familiar… "Momo," I muttered. "Aang must have sent Momo back to find me. I don't think he knows about you," I said, looking back at Zuko. I was still in his embrace, and I felt reluctant to leave him. I knew that if I didn't go find Momo, however, he would think something had happened to me. I pulled away from Zuko and went to find that annoying little lemur.

The lemur was standing on the gazebo's roof, looking for me. "Momo, I'm down here!" I called, waving at the lemur. He swooped down on my shoulder and hissed at something behind me. Turning, I realized it was Zuko. "Momo! Stop that! Zuko's not _that _bad," I said, bopping the flying lemur. He stopped and started making weird noises. "Momo, stop. I don't understand you."

The lemur grabbed at something on his leg. I took a closer look at it and unknotted the twine that held the piece of paper to Momo's leg. Once I had it, Momo took off. Zuko took the paper and inspected it.

"There's nothing on it," he stated, looking it over. I took it from him.

"Of course not; neither one of them can write something I can read," I reminded him. "This was just a sign that I am definitely alive. When Momo returns without the paper, then my brother and Aang will know that Momo was able to find me again." I paused. "If only I could tell them that you were here as well."

"Why?"

"So my brother won't assume the worst; that you were the one who trapped me here," I explained. "He might go after you with a hunting knife." The wind blew suddenly, making shiver. I looked up at the sky; it was still overcast, and I could almost sense the rain was coming back. "Let's get in the gazebo," I whispered to Zuko. "I think it's going to rain again."

Sure enough, the rains began their torrent again. I dashed under the protection of the gazebo, shaking my loose hair out. (The tie was back in the grove.) Zuko followed, nearly soaked to the bone.

"You couldn't have bent an umbrella?" he remarked, evaporating the water.

"I was in a hurry!" I exclaimed. "Give me a break!" I shook the last traces of water from my hair, spraying Zuko. I smiled as he yelped in surprise. "Hmm, I've never seen you in shock before, Prince Zuko," I remarked. "Nice change from depressed, angry, haughty, and obsessed."

"What about when you tripped me?" he asked, evaporating that water.

"That was more of a 'what in the world happened?' look," I said, sitting down.

"Like the one you had about fifteen minutes ago?" he asked, sitting next to me and whispering in my ear. It sent a shiver up my spine.

"Yes, like that one." Zuko leaned in closer to me, as did I to him. Our faces were just inches apart…

Suddenly, a bolt of lightning hit the gazebo, setting it aflame. "Katara, get out of here!" Zuko yelled, pushing me out into the rain.

"Why? I could use the rain to douse the fire," I pointed out.

"Just go!" I realized that arguing was useless and ran. It was about two minutes later that the fire subsided. Worrying, I turned around and ran right back.

The gazebo was half burned, the whole thing black with ashes. "Zuko?" I called. I jumped as I heard someone creep up behind me in the rain. I relaxed when I turned and saw Zuko. The rain left trails of clean in the soot that covered his face. I fell against him, exhausted from that running and the shock of the lightning.

"It's okay, Katara," he murmured, stroking my hair. "The only that's ruined is the gazebo." I sighed with relief, though I didn't know why.

Or did I?

* * *

Does she?


	10. Day Twelve: Aang and Embraces

Zuko and I decided that the grove he had cornered me in was the only spot we had a chance of not getting wet. (Okay, so we were going to get wet anywhere, but the grove was covered slightly.) It was farther from the gate than the gazebo, but it was drier. The only problem was the bugs.

"Mosquito fire ants!" I said, stomping on the pests. "What works on keeping them away?"

"Smoke," Zuko replied instantly. "They plagued the Fire Palace every summer. The whole place was unbearable with the constant fires going. Of course, to complain was a sign of weakness," he added with a disdainful tone to his voice. I pitied him; from the stories he told me of his life as the Prince of the Fire Nation, it wasn't all it's cracked up to be.

"Where did you go that wasn't smothering?" I asked, setting the pack down. (I had snatched it up as Zuko shoved me out of harm's way.)

"My quarters. There were many windows in there. My mother's garden also was cooler than the inside, and in the Fire Nation, summers are hotter than they are in most parts of the world," Zuko said. "To say an outside garden was cooler than the indoors is not good." I laughed. Zuko looked at me as he took wood from the surrounding trees to make a fire to keep the ant at bay.

"I'm not joking, Katara. It was hot enough to boil an egg. That's what Cook did. He would let a pot with eggs and water set out over night and we'd have boiled eggs the next morning."

"Hey, winters in the South Pole are so cold at times, the salt water in the ocean can freeze over! I've skated on a frozen salt water channel multiple times! Sokka's fallen in a frozen channel before. Thin ice," I added.

"Skating?" I looked at Zuko as if he was crazy.

"Ice skating? Taking two blades, tying them to your boots, and gliding on frozen ice? Haven't you ever heard of it?" Zuko shook his head.

"The only place it got cold enough to freeze water during the winter was in the mountains. We never went there; Father hates the cold," he explained. "Mother didn't mind, but she wasn't the Fire Lord." I understood then that the Fire Lady was dead.

Zuko lit the pile of wood he had made and the smoke sent the little pests scurrying. "Thank you," I said, watching the last ant go. "I wouldn't want to wake up with bugs crawling all over me." I shivered at the thought. That had happened once when Sokka had forgotten to put the food away from dinner. I froze him to a tree while Aang and I packed the next morning.

Zuko cringed. "One of the barracks in the Capital attracted so many lice and flies, Father had to order it burned and the soldiers living in it were locked up for three weeks."

"How can people let themselves go like that? It's disgusting." I yawned. I was tired and it was only noon. I noticed Zuko was also tired, though he tried to hide it. I blushed when I remembered what had gone on between us just a few hours beforehand, in this very grove. Though it was just an embrace, it felt like much more.

I lay down, using the pack as a pillow. "I'm going to take a nap, if you don't mind," I said to Zuko. "That lightning hitting the gazebo shocked me, and I'm exhausted." I rolled over, my back towards Zuko. Within two minutes, I was asleep.

* * *

_Day Twelve_

I slept the rest of the day, surprisingly. I figured Zuko would have woken me up at one point, but he never did. When I did wake up, he was meditating, as he did every morning. "Surprise, surprise," I muttered, getting up. "You just love to meditate, don't you?"

He was clearly crabby this morning, because he just grunted. I sighed. "Did you get any sleep last night?" I asked, brushing my hair out and braiding it. Great, he was cranky.

Zuko didn't respond, just glared at me. I took that as a solid "no". Shrugging, I decided to step out of the grove, to see if Momo was around and if the rain had stopped. Not only was Momo not there, the rain was worse than ever. It was the hardest it had been in the twelve days since Appa was wounded. "I wonder if Aang and Sokka are okay; Appa should be better by now," I muttered to myself, leaning up against a tree. Zuko was crabby, so I decided against going back. Not that I needed to.

It was about half an hour after I left Zuko. I heard the footfalls before I felt him near me. I didn't turn around to face him; I just stood there, acting like I didn't hear him. (He was tired and walked like a flying bison, so it was it kinda hard _not _to hear him.) He stopped about three steps behind me, probably trying to be sneaky. I tensed slightly, just in case he tried to startle me.

Suddenly, I heard someone muttering. Turning, I saw the reason Zuko had stopped; his arm was bleeding. I winced when I saw the cut.

"What happened?" I asked, coming closer. Well, this would explain his crankiness.

"Nothing," he said quickly. I sighed and grabbed his arm. I gasped. There was a ragged cut on his forearm, bleeding profusely.

"Why didn't you tell me? I could have healed this before I fell asleep," I said, reaching for my flask and uncorking it.

"You were tired," Zuko said. "You needed your sleep."

"Not as badly as you need healing! This could have gotten infected!" I pressed the healing waters against Zuko's wound. "How did it happen?"

"A piece of wood from the collapsing gazebo," Zuko said simply. He watched as the horrid wound vanished underneath my hand. I looked up.

"Are there any other places?" I asked. He didn't respond, but winced when he attempted to get up. I held him down. "Your back?" I questioned with a knowing glance. Zuko nodded. I sighed and shook my head. "Why do you do that?"

"Do what?" he asked. I turned my eyes as he removed his tunic.

"Deny when you are in pain, that's what," I remarked, bending water from my flask and forming a healing glove. I sought the wound and, finding it, pressed my hand to it.

"Because it aggravates you," he smirked. I swatted him.

"Boys," I muttered, blushing slightly. "There. Is that all?" I asked, facing him. This time I didn't avert my gaze as he put his tunic back on. He was so muscular…

He shook his head. "Thank you. I apologize for being so…disagreeable this morning. You were right; I didn't get to sleep last night."

"Did you attempt to?" I asked, corking my flask.

Zuko paused. "No," he admitted. A sudden roll of thunder startled me, causing me to jump back, right into Zuko. We fell into some bushes

"Sorry. That thunder scared me," I murmured, getting up. Zuko stood, dusting his tunic off.

"It's…fine," he said, removing twigs that had stuck to his pants. "Everyone gets startled." I nodded, turning back to the rain. For some reason, I felt a strange longing for…what? I sighed inwardly. I knew what, but there was no way. Besides, I was probably just thinking that was what I wanted.

The air around me suddenly felt warmer. I assumed Zuko had moved closer while my back was turned, since he naturally gave off hotter air than most people did. He placed his hands on my shoulders. I stood stock-still, but did not tense, as he stepped even closer, twigs and dry leaves crackling under his boots. I leaned into his touch, though millions of very good reasons _not _to roared through my head. For some unknown reason, I trusted the Fire Prince not to…brutally harm me.

_Why is the reason unknown? He has helped and saved you multiple times; trust is natural at this stage of the relationship._

Relationship? What relationship? Zuko and I were no longer out for the other's blood, but we weren't anything other than enemies, right? I only felt humane concern for him.

Then why was I standing here in his embrace, not putting up a fight? I groaned inwardly. Being fourteen can be confusing, especially when princes are thrown into the mix.

Pushing all this to the back of my mind, I felt Zuko bring me closer. I leaned against his body, not asking why I enjoyed the heat given off by his body or the feel of his strong chest against my back.

We stood like that, the prince and I, for I don't know how long. The safe feeling that overwhelmed me whenever Zuko held me flooded back, with a hint of…pleasure? I was enjoying having the Prince of the Fire Nation embrace me? Hearing Zuko's heartbeat beat in time with mine and feeling him relax whenever he held me, I realized I _did _enjoy this, and so did Zuko.

Soon, when I realized the rain was in for the long run, I turned to Zuko. "Are you hungry?" Zuko, who had been elsewhere, came back to earth and nodded. Our embrace slipped and we walked back to where we had left the pack.

Upon reaching it, I swore most uncharacteristically. Ants had gotten into our supply bag and ruined our food. There was about two meals of undamaged food left. "Things just keep better and better, don't they?" I muttered sarcastically, tears stinging my cold face. "First Appa gets wounded, stranding us here, then I sprain my ankle, you and I get stuck in a cursed garden that has it out for us, the gazebo burns down, and now this!" It overwhelmed me, and I collapsed into tears. I had had enough of all this traveling and bad luck and the overall lousy life I had lived since Mom died.

I felt Zuko's hand on my shoulder. "It's okay, Katara." I think he realized I wasn't upset over the food, but everything that had happened. This just made me cry harder. I think I may have made poor Zuko uncomfortable; I didn't think he had ever dealt with a weeping teenaged girl before.

Suddenly, a familiar call perked me up. I made a dash to the grove's exit to see…

"Aang!" The Avatar was standing there, his glider in pieces.

"Katara, you're alive!" I hugged Aang, relieved he had found me. "Sokka and I panicked when you didn't come back after the storm," he said. "What happened?"

I pointed to the flooded village. "That's what happened." Aang followed my hand and gaped.

"Whoa. Why didn't you-"

"Bend the water back?" I laughed. "I can't part lakes that large. How's Appa?"

"His wound got infected, or Sokka thinks he'd be better by now and we'd be outta here," Aang replied. "It's healing properly now, but it's taking longer since you're stuck here. I'd take you out with my glider, but…" He nodded to the shredded object he held. I nodded.

"It's fine; I can wait." Suddenly, my stomach rumbled so loudly it startled me. I blushed. Aang smacked his forehead.

"Oh, yeah! I brought you something." He handed me a bag of food, more than I could eat alone. Of course, I wasn't alone…

"Thanks Aang," I said, looking in the bag. "Wait, how'd you get here if the glider is ruined?"

Aang laughed. "The cave isn't that far; the glider lasted that long and I think it has one more trip in it before I'll need you to repair it. Hopefully by then those floodwaters will have gone down enough so you can get back to the cave." I smiled and hugged Aang.

"Thanks. Tell Sokka not to eat everything and that I'm safe," I said. Aang nodded and took off, his glider having trouble getting altitude at first, but gradually got higher and higher until he disappeared.

Zuko came out from behind a tree. "I didn't want to startle the Avatar," he said, noticing my confused look. "He might have, um, gotten the wrong idea." I nodded and blushed slightly at that thought. Zuko took the bag that Aang had handed me and headed back; I followed.

Prince Zuko tied the bag in a tree. I nodded; Dad had done the same thing when Sokka would try to swipe the meat from Dad's hunting trips before they were jerked. If it kept big pests away, then why not little ones?

Zuko restarted the fire, which had burned out, and sighed. "Why don't you go to sleep?" I asked. I had a funny feeling that he hadn't slept in at least two days.

He shook his head, stubbornness taking over his tired features. I rolled my eyes. He was worse than Sokka at times. (And that was bad.) "Why?" I asked.

"Why what?"

"Why won't you admit you're tired and go to sleep?"

"I'm not tired." I snorted.

"You're nearly dead on your feet! No, wait, you're not tired; you're exhausted. If you were my brother, I'd have pelted you with icicles by now," I said, frustrated with the prince.

"But I'm not," he murmured, walking towards me and stopping a few hands' breadth from me.

_No, you certainly aren't,_ I thought, giving him a quick appreciating glance before meeting his golden eyes. Where had that come from? True, Zuko was more fit than my brother, but why did I glance him like that?

I put my hand on Zuko's chest before I could stop myself. I half-expected him to step away, but instead he moved closer. He put one hand under my chin and brought my face up to meet his. There was almost no space between us now…

* * *

Hehehe, I'm evil aren't I? Tune in for the next chapter...


	11. Day Twelve: Passions of Fire and Water

I think I've tortured you guys enough now. Okay, here it is, Chapter Eleven like you people have been begging for. For what reason is beyond me, though.

* * *

There was almost no space between us now. I felt Zuko's body heat up subtly; his eyes seemed to pierce my innermost being.

_Crash!_ A tree nearby collapsed, breaking the spell that had been cast. Zuko let his hands drop to his sides and turned to look at the fallen tree. Inwardly, I groaned. We had been so close to…to what?

"Lightning," he muttered, avoiding my eyes. It was good a thing I was avoiding his. He made sure that the tree with our food in it was safe. I noticed he wobbled on his feet every time he moved. I sighed.

"Zuko, listen. You're exhausted and you need your sleep. If you're worried about something coming and attacking, I can keep watch," I said, putting my hand on his shoulder. He turned to face me. "I slept last night; I'll be much more alert than you would be." (Zuko couldn't argue with _that _logic.) "Plus, I can make lunch with the food Aang left. I'll wake you when I'm done." The Fire Prince paused and nodded. I smiled. "Good. Now, could you do me a favor?"

"What?"

I pointed to the tree that had the food bag in it. "Get that down for me. I'm too short to reach something that high up." Zuko smirked as he got the bag down. "Thanks," I said reaching for it. Zuko held it out of my reach. I sighed and jumped for it. I wasn't that much shorter than Zuko (five feet, ten inches), but his arm span was greatly larger than mine was. I remembered Sokka doing the same thing when we were little and he would steal my doll. It was annoying then and it was annoying now.

"If you want lunch, give me that bag!" I said, huffing. Zuko smirked even wider.

"No." I shrugged.

"Fine." I kneed him, not anywhere sensitive, and not too hard, but hard enough to get him to drop the bag. I laughed at the expression on Zuko's face.

"Peasant's brat," he grunted. I laughed as I dug in the bag.

"Yup." Zuko rolled his eyes and lay down.

"Try not to burn anything," he quipped. I shot a look at him, though he couldn't see it, as his back was turned. I took out two half-frozen fish from the bag, sighing at Sokka's oddness. (Who sticks half-frozen fish in a canvas bag?) I made a rough spit and began roasting the fish, my gaze moving to Zuko's sleeping form.

Usually, Zuko had a haunted look about him, like the shadows of his past never left him. When he slept, however, he seemed…peaceful, like a normal teenaged boy. I sighed. This war ruined everyone's lives.

I watched as Zuko's chest rose in steady, slow breaths. His tunic was slightly unbuttoned, making me quickly avert my eyes. The last thing I wanted was for him to wake up and find me staring. I longed to lie next to him and wrap my arms around him, feel his muscular body next to mine.

I groaned. What on Earth was wrong with me?

It was about three hours later that the fish were done completely. Before I could go wake him, Zuko got up, looking a lot less tired. Wordlessly, I handed him one of the fish; wordlessly, he sat down next to me and we ate. Nothing was said between the two of us, even once lunch was finished. Finally, I broke the silence.

"It stopped raining about an hour ago," I said, silently berating myself. What was wrong with me? The weather? I was talking about the _weather_? Zuko just nodded, staring into the fire. I stood, ready to put the bag back in the tree. I tripped over a protruding root and fell on Zuko.

"Sorry," I muttered, untangling myself from the Fire Prince. "Stupid root; it wasn't there earlier." I began to think that the island really did have it out for me. As I stood, my necklace came undone. "Drat."

"Here," Zuko said, picking it up. I held up my braid so the prince could tie the necklace on for me. I stood perfectly still as Zuko tied the ribbon. After he had done that, he set his hands on my shoulders. At that moment, I felt such a powerful, overwhelming sense of longing I moaned ever so softly. I realized what I had done and hoped Zuko hadn't heard.

He had. I felt his hands heat up as he brought me closer. I heard Zuko's voice in my ear, a low, throaty rumble. "What was that for?" he whispered, brushing hair from the side of my face. I nearly trembled when I realized how close he was to me.

"What was what for?" I whispered back innocently. I turned to face him. His eyes stared at me with burning intensity that nearly made me faint. I realized that no common person, like me, in the Fire Nation's Court would have ever met Zuko's eyes; they sent shivers up my spine.

"That moan." I blushed and looked away. I bit my lip, reluctant to explain the unknown longing that had sprung up inside me. Zuko didn't need an explanation; he wrapped his arms around me and held me close to his body. I moaned as he ran his hands down my shoulders and rested his hands on my waist.

I rested my face against his chest, letting his warmth radiate through me. I felt Zuko's hands move from my back to my hair; he teased my braid out. (Usually, that is a surefire way to annoy me, taking my braid out.) I bit back another moan as one hand returned to my waist. The other held my head against him. "Zuko," I whispered breathlessly.

I dimly heard the sounds of birds calling in the background. The birds had disappeared from the island, what with all the rain, so I ought to have been shocked. But I wasn't. Nothing could have surprised me more than the emotions I felt running through my body; wellbeing, yearning, pleasure…and one other I dare not believe or mention.

Zuko lifted my face so our eyes met. "Katara," he whispered. I shivered slightly as he ran his hand from my back, up my neck, and to my face. Another moan slipped out, and I closed my eyes. My heart pounded in my chest so loudly, I'm sure Zuko heard it.

His face was _soo_ close to mine; I could feel his breath on my cheeks and lips.

I prayed that nothing would ruin this moment.

Suddenly, fire ran through me as Zuko closed the distance. I felt his body tense slightly against mine and his arms tighten around me. I gripped his shoulders, hanging on as if he was a boat and I was lost at sea. I never wanted the kiss to end.

But, like everything, it had to end. Lungs fit to burst, Zuko and I pulled apart slowly. I couldn't believe what had just happened; Sokka would kill me if he knew. I knew it was more than likely wrong, yet it felt so right.

If Zuko realized this, he didn't care. He just held me close to his chest, his breaths coming in pants, his heart beating rapidly. I suppose my breaths were just as shallow and my heart beat just as fast, but I was too lost in Zuko's eyes to notice. His warm breath made my cheeks tingle and sent a small shiver up my spine.

Gradually, our breathing slowed and our heartbeats became normal. Once my breathing was under control, I reached up and caressed Zuko's face with my palm. How could someone who chased Aang, Sokka, and me around the world for weeks be so passionate? I knew that, if he wanted to, he could use me as bait for Aang and then hurt me in many ways.

Zuko grasped my hand in his. I knew instantly that he would never harm me intentionally and that I trusted him more than I trusted anyone else.

His other hand brushed the hair that had gotten in my face away. No words had he spoken, but his actions said it all. "I've never been this close to anyone," I murmured, relishing the feel his heated skin against my cool body. I rested against Zuko's chest, suddenly very tired.

Zuko held me closer, tightening his grip on me when I shuddered. It wasn't from cold that I shivered; it was being so close to him and hearing him whisper my name like a fire whispers the name of the watcher.

I looked up at the sky and gasped. It was night already! I had lost track of time, so entranced by…by Zuko had I been.

"I didn't realize how late it was," I said, looking at Zuko. "Do you want to eat?" Zuko shook his head, nearly dead on his feet.

We let the embrace slip; Zuko put the fire out and I picked up the supply bag to put back in the tree. I was so tired that I just lay down at the foot of the oak the bag was in and feel asleep in a matter of seconds.

* * *

So no one asks why Zuko doesn't talk so much in this chap: he's tired and the KISS just zapped him. He's only had three hours sleep in two days, after all. 


	12. Day Thirteen: Back in Pain

_Day Thirteen_

I woke up and found myself unable to move. "Ow!" I cried, feeling my back. I had slept with a root digging into my back all night.

"What's wrong?" Zuko asked, already awake. I winced as I tried to move to face him.

"My back. I slept funny and now I can't move," I grunted. Zuko laid his hand against my back. I bit back a scream of pain.

I couldn't see him, but I felt Zuko gently pick me up as if I weighed no more than a crystal glass and was just as fragile. The heat from his arms seeped through my poor body, soothing the pain a bit. Looking at Zuko, I blushed slightly at the memory of last night. Did Zuko look at me and feel what I was feeling now?

"You'll feel better in a little while, Katara," Zuko said, sitting me up against a tree. I burned with pain. Why did he sit me up? Didn't he realize how much it hurt? Zuko saw the pain on my face and explained.

"Sitting up will help get muscles back to normal. Something similar happened to me once and my uncle told me the same thing," he said. I smiled.

"What happened?" Zuko blushed slightly.

"I, um, slept with my back against a column in one of the unused hallways," he muttered.

"So you basically broke some rules and got a stiff back for it?" I laughed. I stopped when it hurt my back too much and I saw the look on Zuko's face. The last time he had broken some rules, he had been scarred for life. I attempted to reach for his hand, but the pain in my back forbade it.

Zuko saw the gesture; his face became a whirlwind of emotions, ranging from confusion as to what it meant, anger at my attempted sympathy, and sympathy for my pain. I sighed inwardly. I hoped he learned that hiding his emotions was _not _good by any stretch of the imagination.

Zuko got the bag from the branches of the cursed tree and got out breakfast. (I had learned that, regardless of being a Firebender, Zuko could _not _cook. He'd burn water.) He handed the apple and I bit into it.

Soon after we both finished eating, Zuko helped me stand, deaf to my protests and complaints of pain. "Trust me," was all he told me when I asked what he was doing.

I did.

Once he had gotten me standing and I shut up, Zuko asked me where the pain center was. "The general area of my lower back and waist," I said, sweating from the pain of standing. I felt Zuko's hands on my waist, hotter than usual. The pain immediately receded. I relaxed, letting my breath out.

"Better?" he asked, whispering in my ear. I shivered slightly and nodded. I thought Zuko would remove his hands from my waist, but instead he pulled me closer. "Good," the prince murmured, his voice a low purr in my ear.

I turned in his arms. "Zuko," I whispered, throwing my arms around his neck. He kept one had at my waist, but moved the other one to my neck. Zuko pulled me closer to his chest, his whole body hot. Hot but not sweaty. The pain in my back was forgotten as I loosened up in Zuko's embrace. It still felt wrong to be so close to him, but I decided I didn't care rightnow.

I still felt a little pain, but Zuko's warm hands eventually eradicated it. "Thank you," I murmured. "There was no way I could have healed it myself; I could hardly sit up!"

"You'll still be stiff, but you'll be able to move about more freely," he said. He caressed my cheek, lighting a fire in me that was almost too much handle. I knew Zuko felt the same way when his muscles tensed and his breaths grew faster and faster. He held my chin and brought my face to his.

It was a short kiss, but it assuaged the burning inside us both. As soon as we parted, Zuko let go of me. "You should stay sitting down, but get up and move from time to time," he said. I nodded and slowly sat down.

"What are you going to do?" I asked, though I thought I knew the answer.

"Search for a way out of this cursed place," Zuko replied. "I think it's haunted. I'm not one to believe in spirits and hauntings, but this place is starting to change that."

"There hasn't been any trouble since Aang-" I was cut off by Zuko's hand covering my mouth.

"Hush. My uncle once said something similar to that and he got a broken leg the next day. You might jinx it." I nodded silently. Good point. "I'll be back." I watched as Zuko left the grove.

For the next…three hours I suppose, I sat, walked around for a little bit, and ate lunch. I left one fish for Zuko to eat when he returned.

He did return, bloodied up and bruised, with the most cuts on his face. "How did that happen?" I asked upon seeing him. I limped over to him. (It still hurt to walk.)

"Violent Willow Trees are truly violent," he replied, wincing. "It's not the willow itself; it's the squirrels that inhabit them. Archer Red Squirrels."

I looked at him. "Why are they called Archer Squirrels?"

Zuko looked at me. "They are dead aim with nuts," he said seriously. He got offended when I began to crack up. "It's not funny; they really hurt."

I smiled. "I know. It's just funny to think that a bunch of little squirrels did this to you." I uncorked my flask and began to heal some of the worse injuries. I couldn't help but giggle every time he winced.

"Who'd have though nuts could be so painful?" Zuko muttered darkly. He felt the now normal skin of his cheeks. "Thank you, Katara."

"No problem," I replied, corking my flask. "Could you help me stand up? I'm kinda in pain right now." Zuko stood and gave me his hand. He slipped his hands around my waist and let his body heat flow into me again to soothe the pain my back. "Oh, thank you," I said, the pain fully nonexistent. "I left you some lunch if you're hungry."

Zuko nodded and took the fish I pointed out. Silently, I wished there was some way I could repay him for comforting my stiffness. It came to me in flash. What if I could relax him? He was always so tense and tight, even when I was near him.

I walked slowly over to Zuko, who was sitting by the fire. (We kept it lit at all times to keep the ants at bay.) I knelt behind him and began to rub his shoulders. I had done it a few times for Dad when he had worked too hard and Mom was dead.

Zuko tensed at my touch, but relaxed when he realized what I was doing. It only took a few minutes before I felt him begin loosen up. About twenty minutes later, Zuko had loosened up so much, I wasn't sure if it was the same Fire Prince. (Okay, minor exaggeration. Nevertheless, he actually seemed more normal and less hurt.)

Before I moved my hands away, Zuko grasped one and pulled my ear to his mouth. "Thank you again," he whispered. He gave my hand a squeeze before letting go. I blushed slightly and mumbled "no problem" as I stood up again, gingerly.

For the next hour or two, nothing was done except talking and me making dinner. (Roast fish takes forever to cook.)

The fish finished cooking just as night rolled in. (The bag had a _lot _of fish in it. I kept having to freeze it.) It wasn't until after I finished eating that I noticed the pain in my back had returned. "I think the pain only goes away for about three hours or so and then it starts to return," I muttered as I lay down for bed, far away from any tree roots. "I'm going to be sore in the morning."

No sooner had I rolled over and shut my eyes did I feel someone come up behind me. At first, I tensed, but the increased air temperature made me calm down. _It's just Zuko._

I heard Zuko get down next to me and felt his arms wrap around my body. "What're you doing?" I whispered, terrified Momo might come flying out of nowhere and see this.

"You said the pain was coming back," was all he said. I was happy he said that; I didn't want to argue. He pulled me tight against his chest; his heat dulled the pain that had returned to my back. Gradually, I feel asleep, listening to his steady breathing and rhythmic heartbeat.


	13. Day Fourteen: Confusion in Dreamland

_Day Fourteen_

I was having a wonderful dream. The war was over and everything was as it should be; Ozai was defeated, Dad was home, Aang had mastered all the elements, and there were still Airbenders.

Some important person had gotten married as well. To celebrate that and the end of the war, there was a huge festival in a place I didn't recognize. I was there, dressed in the traditional coming of age outfit, minus the parka. (Wherever I was had a hot climate.) I was being twirled by boys my age and older, each one asking me to be their bride. I'd smile and say no, then dance with the next in line.

Finally, I reached the end of the line. I curtsied, and was instantly swept up in a fast waltz. I couldn't see who my partner was; I only knew that he was the one I'd been waiting for.

When the dance finally ended, my partner tightened his grip around my waist and pulled me into a passionate kiss. When we broke it, he whispered, "I love you." I stood back and looked at my partner.

It was Zuko.

I woke up with a jolt. What on Earth? Water Tribe girls didn't dance with boys/men until their wedding day; it was tradition. Even then, only the groom was allowed to kiss the bride so passionately. So why did I have a dream of what was clearly _my _wedding day? And why was it Zuko who kissed me?

It was clearly past dawn; sunlight peeped in from the grove's roof. My back wasn't sore anymore, thank heaven.

"You're awake." I rolled over to see Zuko was already up and meditating. The memory of my dream made me blush when I saw him. "How is your back?"

"Perfectly fine," I said, getting up. I realized that I hadn't brushed or braided my hair in about three days, so I took out the brush and began to get the twigs and such out from my chocolate hair.

Zuko went back to meditating. As I braided my hair, I watched the fire grow and shrink with each of Zuko's breaths. _Passionate, strong, intimate. It's amazing how many traits of fire I see in Zuko, _I thought with a small blush. That dream's kiss seemed so real…

"Are you okay?" I snapped back to earth and found Zuko looking at me. "You shuddered all of a sudden."

"Oh. Nothing," I said absently. "I was remembering my dream from last night. I'm fine," I insisted, seeing Zuko's skeptical look. "I'm not you; I don't deny when something's wrong with me." I went over to the oak that had the bag in it and pulled out some of the fruit. "Have you eaten?" At Zuko's nod, I bit into the peach I had grabbed.

"The water is beginning to recede," Zuko said casually. I nodded; I'd be able to get to Sokka and Aang soon. This whole adventure was taking its toll on me. My dress was ruined and my spare was back with my brother. Zuko's tunic and pants were in slightly better condition, but holes, rips, and tears were still visible. (There was one spot on his tunic that made the shirt look like it was liable to fall of at any given moment.) I was tired and missed my brother and Aang.

"I hope it doesn't rain for a long time in this island; I'd like to leave before I come of age," I said, laughing a bit as I said it.

"When would that be?" Zuko asked.

"My coming of age? Sixteen." I sighed. "I hope that Aang will have defeated the Fire Lord by then."

"The Water Tribes are a bit slow," Zuko remarked. I looked at him.

"What does that mean?"

"In the Fire Nation, coming of age is at fourteen. Then, usually at fifteen, you meet whomever you're going to end up marrying. Marriage usually follows a year or two later. I was…exiled before anything could be arranged," he added in a whisper.

I sat down next to him. "Is that good or bad?"

"In my case, good. Fire Nation women are full of guile and deceit. Not to mention they too much makeup." I laughed.

"Yeah, I guess it is a good thing," I said. Zuko stopped meditating and looked at me square on.

"Yes, it was," he whispered. The memory of the dream flooded back to me; how I _longed _for the feeling I felt during the dream to become reality.

Zuko stood and offered me his hand. I took it and was helped up. He wrapped his arms around my waist in a manner very similar to the way the dream-Zuko had. He leaned in and whispered in my ear. "I wouldn't have gotten to meet you if I hadn't been banished." I turned to embrace him.

Suddenly, alarm bells ran off in my head. _Okay, Katara. Enough is enough. You shouldn't be so close to him. _

My heart argued. _Let her be. She's finally happy, and so is he._

_Who cares if that monster is happy? He's going to end up hurting her._

_He's not a monster; Ozai is. He just got on his bad side._

_Not hard to do. Still, she doesn't…_

_Yes, she does. _

_There are a thousand reasons why she shouldn't love him, including her age!_

_That's the funny thing about true love; even when the head says no, the heart still loves. True love comes whenever a person is ready for it; she's more than ready._

_Love? _The thought shocked and pleased me. Was I truly in love with Prince Zuko of the Fire Nation? Wasn't I bit too young? In addition, we were polar opposites. Besides, what if he is just playing me to get to Aang?

_Didn't you understand me? When there are a thousand reasons not to love, we still do. Why do you think Sokka is still in love with Yue, even though she is the Moon Spirit? However, that may change…_

I ignored that last thought. I couldn't love Zuko. Even if he felt the same way, as soon as the water recedes, things will go back to normal. We're from two different worlds.

I couldn't think anymore because Zuko's hands tightened around my waist. I felt him heat up as he held me close. His golden eyes burned with such intensity, I nearly swooned. I ached for some unknown reason. It wasn't physical pain, but an inner ache, a need for something.

I found out what that something was as Zuko brought me into a passionate kiss. At first I was shocked, but then I forgot all else. I closed my eyes and kissed him back, the ache gradually being soothed. I felt the same way now as I had during my dream.

When we broke apart, the ache was gone. I hoped that he would whisper those sweet words he had whispered in my dream, but I knew it wasn't going to happen. That had just been a wonderful dream. It could never happen.

The embrace slipped and we each returned to what we had been doing previously; Zuko was meditating and I was…doing absolutely nothing. Finally, the silence got to me.

"I'll be back. I need to do something or I'm going to crack," I told Zuko, who just nodded.

I headed straight for the fence. The water below truly had gone down, but not a lot. I could see the roofs of the taller houses and some treetops that had been covered in the flood. Sighing, I sat myself on the fence top.

To be blunt, I was extremely frustrated. I knew that I shouldn't have enjoyed that kiss, or the feel of his body against mine. I should fear it when he puts his arms around me, not feel safe. That dream should have been a nightmare, not a wonderful fantasy.

Yet, I _did _enjoy those things; I even longed for them sometimes. I bended some of the water up to me to relieve the frustration. It wasn't fair. Why was it that particular prince that I felt this way about? Why couldn't it have been someone else, like Aang or even someone we haven't met yet? Then I wouldn't feel torn between two worlds.

I threw a rock from the fence into the water below. Life as a fourteen-year-old girl is too confusing for me.

I was only out there for fifteen minutes when something or someone pushed me into the water below. "Zuko!" I cried when I popped back up, spitting water. "What was that for?" The Fire Prince was standing behind the fence, his arms crossed and a smirk playing around his lips.

"You seemed half-asleep," he said.

I swam over to the wall. "And that gave you rights to dunk me?"

Zuko nodded, then ducked as I threw icicles at him. I climbed out of the water and bended the moisture out of my hair and clothes. "Jerk," I muttered.

"You really think so?" he asked. I turned to Zuko.

"Well, you shoved me into the water. Of course I'm going to think you're a jerk right now," I explained.

"What about later?"

What was it with this guy? Was he flirting? "Maybe," I replied. Was I flirting? Did all fourteen-year-olds get this confused when faced with the object of an internal battle? I absently scratched at a bug bite on my arm, annoyed.

Zuko turned to go. He paused, ready to say something, then shook his head and walked on.

I sighed and turned back to the water. This was too confusing.

* * *

Poor Katara.

I've already got an idea for my next fic! With Yue! Of course, that won't be out until this is done, which won't be for a few more chapters. Stay tuned.


	14. Day Fourteen: Squirrel Sense and Spirits

Yay! I got the days to match up with their chapter number finally. Anyway...

* * *

I went back to the grove sometime later, hungry. Zuko was still meditating. "Do you want lunch?" I asked, walking over to the bag. Zuko nodded and I pulled out two apples. "It's going to be fish for a while," I remarked. "That's the last fruit."

Zuko groaned. He was just as tired of the fish as I was, but there was nothing else here. We ate our apples and went about our business; I just sat doing nothing and Zuko meditated. Bored, I began to daydream about the adventures I had had with my brother and Aang, getting stuck here, Zuko…

I groaned inwardly. I had told myself to stop thinking about him; it wasn't right. But I couldn't help but think about his strong arms enveloping me, his body heat warming me, the way his lips felt against mine in a kiss, and my dream. I leaned against a tree. It was that stupid dream that had started my conflict.

A shadow blocked out the light from the sky that peeped in and the firelight. I looked up to see Zuko standing over me. "Is everything alright?" he asked, concern etched in his features.

I started to say yes, but then I realized how much like Zuko I was becoming. "It's…oh, right before I woke up, I had this dream," I began. "In it, the war was over and everything was as it should be. To celebrate that and someone's wedding, there was a huge party somewhere hot. I was there, and I was sixteen. After dancing with other people, I was swept into the arms of someone, someone _wonderful. _As soon as the waltz ended, my partner kissed me and whispered 'I love you' in my ear. Here's the thing; I am not allowed to dance until my wedding day, it's tradition in the Water Tribe. And on the wedding day, only the groom can kiss the bride that passionately, which I think is custom in every nation. The problem is, it was _my _wedding and the groom…." I trailed off and looked at Zuko. "I haven't been able to think about anything else all day, try as I might."

To my surprise, Zuko didn't get mad or whatever it is guys do in a spot when women slap the speaker. Instead, he took my hands and stood me up. "Who was the groom?" he asked, whispering in my ear. I bit my lip. _Should I tell him?_

_Yes! He feels the same way, _one half of me, my heart, said.

_You'll just end up getting hurt, _my brain contradicted.

I looked back at Zuko, who was watching me intently. I thought of all the times he had carried me when I was unable to walk, the times he had embraced me, and thought about how I felt. Was it really…love?

_No! Just infatuation. _

_Is there a difference?_

My brain had no response to that. I looked at Zuko and took a deep breath, preparing myself for the doom that would certainly follow.

"The groom…" I couldn't bring myself to say it. Tears flooding my eyes, I ran off.

"Who was I kidding?" I muttered as I ran. "He's probably just using me anyway." I got to the ruined gazebo. Half of a bench was still intact, so I climbed over the ruin and sat on the half-charred bench.

I knew that, recently, he hadn't been, for lack of a better word, evil, but his past actions spoke for themselves.

Suddenly, an acorn hit me in the head. "Ow!" I cried. I looked to see a squirrel chattering at me. "What was that for?" The squirrel stopped chattering and seemed to point to the grove. "What? Are you telling me to tell Prince Zuko?" The squirrel started chattering again. "Stupid squirrel. Look at me! I'm arguing with a squirrel," I muttered.

_I'm not _just _a squirrel, you know._

What the heck? Did that squirrel just say something?

_Not really. I'm not a squirrel._

Then what are you?

Another acorn hit me in my head. _Think, girl. What Spirit appears to mortals as a squirrel?_

A Spirit? This tiny little creature was telling me it was a Spirit? Yeah, right.

This time a walnut hit me. _Use that brain that your brother brags about. What Spirit only appears to young girls and as a squirrel?_

Spirits above. I was talking to the Guiding Spirit to all young, unmarried girls, Xe Mei.

_About time. Now, what was it I was supposed to explain? _Xe Mei scratched her tail. _Oh, yes. Prince Zuko is worried. He thinks he did something to make you upset, which he didn't. Listen to your heart, not that annoying brain of yours. It takes all the fun out of life. _Xe Mei hopped around. _Believe it or not, he is in love with you._

I stared at this tiny brown squirrel disbelievingly. Impossible. That thought sent shivers throughout my entire body.

_I have to leave you now. Think about what I've said. _With a whirlwind of brown fur, the Spirit left.

Zuko loved me? The thought weighed on my mind. That would explain the kisses, the embraces, the gentleness that he showed me now.

But what about me?

I thought about the aches that had risen within me whenever I was near Zuko and felt his touch. I remembered the emotions a simple embrace caused, the feeling of vulnerability whenever I was away from him. Was it love?

I thought about what the Spirit had said, and sighed. Who was I kidding? I did love him, no matter what my head said to the contrary.

Elated that I had finally figured my heart out, I made my way back to Zuko and the grove. The Fire Prince was still meditating. "Zuko?" He looked up at the sound of my voice. I blushed slightly. "About earlier…"

"No. It's my fault. I shouldn't have pried," he said, returning to his meditating. I sighed.

"No, it's not your fault, and I wish you'd stop trying to take the blame for everything. I was just a bit confused at the time." Zuko opened one eye. "We girls get emotional when we're confused," I explained shyly.

"My sister Azula didn't."

"If she's anything like your father," I snorted, "then she's not exactly a normal girl." Zuko nodded and continued meditating. I sighed again.

"About the answer to your question…" I started to say, but Zuko cut me off.

"I don't want to know," he stated.

_Yes he does! He's just afraid of the answer._

Deciding to listen to my heart and not my head, I tapped my foot. "Are you afraid of the answer?" I taunted. Zuko broke off meditating to look me.

"I'm not afraid of anything," he growled.

"So does that mean you want to know or not?" I crossed my arms across my chest.

Zuko stood and mimicked me. "Yes." I dropped my arms and walked directly to Zuko. I caressed his face and beckoned him to lean forward so I could whisper. His eyes opened wide when I told him. Zuko took my hand, which rested on his face. He pulled me in front of him and lifted my chin so I met his eyes. I must have been crying because the world was a bit blurry and it seemed like Zuko's face was wet. (I'd have said he was the one crying, but he _never_ cried. Did he?)

I never figured it out, because in the next instant, Zuko took my face in his hands and brought it to his. This time, I didn't feel the worry and doubt I had grown accustomed to. I just felt the love I had been so afraid to admit.

* * *

Ta-da! I decided to let Katara finally see some sense. And would it be Avatar without Spirit mention? I think not. Sorry for the short chapter, but hey, we all have our slow days. 'Sides, I think I got a lot done in a small word count for these past few days. (UIL, tests, practice, etc.) 


	15. Day Seventeen: Back With Sokka and Aang

Again, short chapter. Sorry.

_

* * *

Day Seventeen_

" Over two weeks here!" I exclaimed. "I've not stayed in one place for two weeks since I was at Pole." I stood to get the fish from the spits.

"North or South?" Zuko asked.

"Either pole," I said, handing him his breakfast. "I hope Appa's getting better."

Zuko seemed a bit depressed every time I mentioned Appa or Aang. (I suspect it was because he had no idea where his uncle was and the thought of being stranded here was not a pleasant one.) I was just anxious to see them again.

Zuko and I ate our breakfast in silence, me standing. When I finished, I took out my braid and brushed my hair, which was a tangled mess. It took much longer than I'd expected to get to one hundred strokes. During the whole time, Zuko "meditated", but from the corner of my eye, I could see him watching me.

"Why do you insist on watching me?" I asked, looking straight at him. Deftly, I plaited my hair. "Well?"

Zuko stood and went behind me. I felt his arms wrap around my shoulders and pull me in. "Do you have to ask?" he murmured in my ear.

"Yes." I turned to face him. Zuko brushed some hair from my face. He smirked and brought me closer, resting his hands on the small of my back.

"Ignorant Water Peasant," he teased. Lowering his voice, he whispered, "Because I love you."

I don't know why, but those three little words can awaken a plethora of feelings inside you, longing foremost among them. "I love you," I whispered back. I shuddered as Zuko ran his hands up my arms. (The sleeves to the shirt I wore under my dress were long gone.) He brushed my neck as he placed one hand under my chin; the other teased my freshly tied braid out again. (I should have learned by now.) I closed my eyes and leaned in as he brought my face closer.

Since I had told him about my dream, we never to let the other out of sight. I felt, well, naked without Zuko's arms around me. Though I wanted to see Aang and Sokka again, I was also bit reluctant because seeing them would spell the end of Zuko and me. (I was _not _going to give my big brother a heart attack and risk either him or Zuko getting hurt.) I wanted to enjoy his company as long as I could.

Zuko and I broke apart reluctantly. I rested my head against his chest and sighed. I knew that these moments were numbered, and therefore I treasured each one.

Zuko must have known it as well because he seemed to draw as much from me as I drew from him. Neither of us wanted this to end.

Suddenly, I heard a commotion outside the grove. Two very familiar voices called my name. I motioned for Zuko to stay as I slipped out of the embrace and ran to see if I was daydreaming.

I wasn't. "Katara!" Aang called. Sokka, whose back had been turned, turned to see me.

"There you are! Are you okay? What happened? C'mon!" he said before I could answer. "Appa's not quite healed, but the water's only waist deep on Aang. Let's get you outta here." I laughed. This was a bittersweet moment; I got go back with Sokka and Aang, but it was the last time I'd see Zuko more than likely.

"Okay, let me go put out the fire. Stay here." I ran back to the fire…and Zuko.

"The water's down far enough to get out of here," I said dousing the flame.

"That's great," Zuko said behind me. He didn't sound pleased. I knew why and shared his upset. Zuko moved closer, but seemed hesitant.

I turned to Zuko and ran into his arms. "I'll miss you," I whispered tearfully.

Zuko kissed me, then murmured, "Hurry. Don't worry about me. If the water's down, I'll get out of here as soon as you're gone. We don't want your brother to think…" I nodded and slipped away for the last time.

"Goodbye."

Break

Sokka and Aang hadn't been lazy during my absence. Our supplies were refreshed and the laundry was actually clean. I set to work repairing Aang's glider as soon as I had changed into something that wasn't torn and ripped.

"Beauty before chores," I muttered as I braided my hair. Sighing, I sat down and began.

Aang had been practicing his Waterbending was almost as good at it as me. Sokka had learned to cook, which made laugh. Soon, I felt like I had never been separated from them.

Of course, there was thing that kept reminding me of my absence. Sokka noticed my melancholy mood and questioned it. Shrugging, I avoided answering his question. The truth was, I missed Zuko. Oh, yes, I knew he was okay, and one day when I went to the beach to get some practice in, I saw a familiar shape a distance down the shore. I also saw a fatter, smaller shape with him. I smiled. "You found him," I muttered.

One day, about three days after my rescue, Sokka and Aang had left the cave to get some last minute supplies. Appa was perfectly healthy now and we were leaving.

I was in the cave, trying to repair my dress by the fire. "I give up," I said, throwing aside. "I fell down too many times; it's hopeless." I stood and arched my back to get the kinks out.

"I always liked it when you fell; it gave me a reason to hold you." I spun around to see a shadowy figure in the cave entrance.

"Zuko?" I whispered. The Fire Prince came out from the shadows towards me. I smiled and threw my arms around his neck, my mood lifting as I felt his hands slide to rest on my waist. "I missed you."

Zuko held me tightly. "My uncle and I have made another raft; we're getting off of this island."

"So are we. Appa's healed now," I said. Suddenly, my melancholy mood returned.

"What's wrong?" Zuko asked, concerned.

"You shouldn't be here. What if my brother comes back, or your uncle looks for you?"

"Uncle Iroh is busy. As for your brother, I set up a little…_distraction,_" Zuko said with a smirk. I smiled and didn't ask what that distraction was. It was probably something to do with food anyway. Or something that could tie them up, like rope nets. (I voted for the latter.)

"Do you know where you're going to go?" Zuko nodded.

"My uncle expects me to get back to chasing the Avatar, so I intend to do so. But not for the reasons he thinks." With that, Zuko kissed me. I moaned softly with pleasure.

When we parted, there were tears in my eyes. The embrace slipped and he left. I wiped my tears and went to find my brother and Aang.

There comes a time in every great adventure when you realize there is absolutely no turning back. I thought it was when we found Aang. Now I know better.

* * *

Don't panic, it's not over. Who would their fic with such a cliffie? Well, if I was mean...but it's too anticlimatic. 


	16. After the War: Reunited Forever

_Months later…_

I shifted my pack to fit more comfortably on my back. The war was over, thank Spirits, and I was needed to heal the injuries the war had left in its wake. I traveled from hospital to hospital, healing some of the soldiers. This time, I was going to an all-Nations outpost hospital.

Suddenly, I fell in hole. "Oh great," I muttered. "And my flask is empty." (I had kept true to my word; I never left without my flask. Now I just needed to remember to fill it.) "And Momo isn't here to get help."

I vaguely remembered how, back on the island, I had been in a predicament similar to this one and Momo had brought Prince Zuko as help. Correction, Fire Lord Zuko. After Aang defeated Ozai, and after we had long since left, Zuko had reclaimed his rightful throne. And ordered his sister to be thrown in jail. Rumors were circulating that Zuko was having very little trouble keeping the peace in the Fire Nation.

A shadow fell across me. "Clumsy Water Peasant," a deep voice said behind me. The voice was slightly deeper than I remembered it, but it was the same.

"Would you mind lending me a hand," I said, not turning around. Two hands wrapped around my waist and helped me out. "Thank you," I said offhandedly.

"Is that anyway to speak to the Fire Lord?" Zuko said, his mouth close to my ear.

"Fire Lord? I thought I was talking to a spoiled, driven prince," I replied innocently. I attempted to walk, but found my ankle was, yes, sprained. "Great. Talk about déjà vu," I muttered.

"Need some help?" Zuko asked. Before I could answer, he had picked me up. I laughed.

"Different title, same mannerisms," I said, looking at Zuko. "Don't you ever change?" Zuko shook his head.

"No." I smiled.

"Good," I whispered, reaching up and caressing his scarred face. "Then you wouldn't be the same man I had fallen in love with." I paused. "You know, you never did catch up to us."

"You try keeping pace with flying bison on foot," Zuko replied, walking towards the outpost I had been going to with me in his arms. "It's almost impossible. And what about Omashu?"

"You got lucky is all that happened," I quipped. "If there hadn't been a storm you would never had found us. And didn't we get away before you came within a mile of us?"

"That was your brother's idea, wasn't it?" Zuko asked. I blushed.

"Sokka didn't take what happened between us on the island too well," I admitted. "He nearly killed me. Aang wasn't too happy either at first. But when we went to the Eastern Air Temple, he met Deia, so he forgave me. Sokka is still sore."

"He'll get over it," Zuko said. I spotted a small creek.

"Hold on. Set me down near the creek. There's enough water to heal my ankle and fill up my flask. I'm on my way to the Genghis Outpost," I said as Zuko did as I asked. "Why are you here?"

"I'm returning from an audience with the king of Ba Sing Se. My men, my uncle among them, and I stopped at Genghis to restock and rest," he said. I had a feeling he wasn't telling the whole truth.

"And why were you out at the same time I was, and at the same location?" I asked. Zuko shifted uncomfortably. "Zuko?" I looked at him. "Were you out looking for me and then following me?"

"They told they had asked you to come and be the healer for awhile. I told the men I was going to get some exercise," Zuko admitted. I laughed and bended some water at him.

"You sneaky little Firebender," I laughed. "It's amazing I lasted two weeks with you back on that island. By the way, what happened to your uncle on that island?"

"He washed ashore soon after we became stuck in that garden," he said. I nodded. Zuko came over to me. "About that time in the garden. I still love you," he whispered in my ear. "And you?" I looked at him and threw my arms around him.

"You tell me," I quipped. We kissed.

* * *

_One year to the day the war ended_

I had just celebrated my sixteenth birthday. Instead of celebrating on my birthday, we decided to hold in conjunction with the anniversary of the end of the war.

The party was to go on all week, ending in a huge fireworks display on Sunday. Monday was to be the start, as well as when I would officially celebrate my coming of age; I couldn't wait.

"C'mon Katara! You're going to be late!" Deia, Aang's to-be fiancée (both were too young to get married still), called. I looked out the window.

"It's not like the celebration will start without me," I chuckled. "I'm the guest of honor tonight."

"But if we don't hurry, Sokka will eat all the food!" I smiled.

"Not even Sokka could do that. The cooks know he's coming and have been cooking since the Summer Solstice. There is too much food for one person to eat."

"Even Sokka?" I nodded. "Still, hurry!"

"I'm ready," I said. I had done my hair up in a bun for a change and had on a new dress. "Ready?" Deia looked at me. She had been born ready. We set off for the party.

As soon as I appeared, the crowds of people got started. "You kept us waiting, Katara," Aang said. He took Deia's hand.

"I _told _her to hurry up," Deia said. "She had to put her hair in that annoying bun."

"I think she looks beautiful," a voice behind us said. I looked at Aang and Deia and turned to Zuko. He beckoned me to follow him.

Zuko led me to a secluded part of the woods surrounding the area set up for the celebration. "You're sixteen now, right?"

I nodded.

"That's your coming of age, correct?"

I nodded again. "Why?"

Zuko took my hands. "You know that the end of this week will be marked by fireworks. Those fireworks, I hope, will also mark our wedding."

"Are you asking me to marry you?" I asked in a whisper. "If you are, the answer is…"

Zuko seemed to hold his breath. (He_ had_ been asking me to marry him. Typical guy. They never say what they want right out for you to hear. They always have to mix it up with other words.) I smiled and kissed his cheek.

"Yes." Zuko's face broke out into a smile and he pulled me into a kiss.

* * *

Deia was helping me get my hair up into the right style of bun. "Why do you Waterbenders have to be so picky about your hair?" she complained. 

"Because we are," I retorted. "Try not to poke me with those pins, please." She finished and tied my dress up.

"Let's go."

I was being twirled by boys my age and older, each one asking me to dance once more. I'd smile and say no, then dance with the next in line.

Finally, I reached the end of the line. I curtsied, and was instantly swept up in a fast waltz. Though it was blurry, I knew who my partner was.

When the dance finally ended, my partner tightened his grip around my waist and pulled me into a passionate kiss. When we broke it, he whispered, "I love you, Katara." He kissed me again.

I smiled and at my husband. I didn't need to say anything. Zuko understood. At his nod, the fireworks went up in the night sky. The shape of the first one was that of an island.

* * *

Tell me truthfully; is the last chapter what you expected? Well, that's the end of IAG. Thanks so much to those who r&r-ed.


End file.
